Boy Next-Door
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: After Tris witnesses a heartbreaking tragedy that almost tears her apart, she survives. Carrying it with her where ever she ving with her family she ends up living next-door to a certain blue eyed cutie. Will she ever be able to open up to anyone again? Based in real time no factions
1. Chapter 1

**So I've recently have been fan-girling over the Divergent series so here's a new story that I kinda just came up with. No factions, just characters. Expect lots of fluff and drama. **

_Tris's P.O.V_

"Mom, please don't make us go." I tried pleading one last time as we finished packing up a moving van.

"Beatrice. There is no going back, your father has that huge promotion. Our family really needs the money." She gave me a apologetic look. I knew it was her home too. She grew up in this house just as I did. All our friends were here, our school, all our memories. Our whole life was here. And here it is just before us. In cardboard boxes.

But as I look upon all the boxes, I know she is lying to me. I know the true reason we are moving. It's because of _me_.

"Caleb. Lets go." My dad yelled into the house. I frowned. I did not want to start over at a new school. I guess I could look at is a positive, I get a opportunity to recreate myself. I guess some people would want this chance. A chance to chance who you were, fix mistakes, and avoid making those same ones. I made it a goal of mine to cut off my friends a long time ago, after the accident. So I wouldn't be leaving much behind, just familiarity. But I guess it would be a good thing.

I pulled out my ipod put it on shuffle and climbed into the back of my mother's van. I buckled myself in and pressed play. Ready to drown out the world.

Goodbye home, goodbye Arizona. Goodbye life.

Could I be any melodramatic? Probably. It was about maybe 15 minutes into our long drive to California that I lost myself and soon found myself falling asleep.

The drive seemed endless. It was killing me. I knew Caleb would blame me for us moving a state away from his friends. He knew the truth. It was almost 6 at night but the sun was still shining. The moving van that drove just in front of us pulled to a stop in front of a house, and soon our van pulled over just behind it.

We were here.

It was big, not as big as our old home but about the same size. It was two stories from the ground. With a stone exterior. A small tree in the front yard. I look closer the windows had a white rim and a dark brown shutters. There was a porch that wrapped around the front of the front of the house. There was another house a few feet away almost same exterior.

"You have a doctors appointment tomorrow after school Tris." My mom said to me after she placed her phone down. Funny I didn't even realize she was on the phone.

"Mom. Please. Can't I be home schooled?" I pleaded. I only had to finish off senior year and just my luck summer is ending and tomorrow is the day school starts back up again. Lucky me….

My mother and I walk into the house. I carry a small bag. My brother and father do most of the lifting and my mother and I begin to unpack, the movers had dropped off our furniture a few days ahead so mostly what we had was trinkets and knickknacks. I bed down and wince, pain shooting in my back. I straighten up and run my fingers through my hair. I squeeze my eyes shut, I feel a hole where my heart should be. I let my hands fall from my hair and they land just below my collar bone where I have a tattoo of three ravens in flight, it was just the shadow. I got it to remember them.

_Flashback._

_I was leaving a party at my friend Mackenzie's house. I had been drinking, and for being as small as I was no way could I follow my way home. My good friend Al, who hadn't been drinking was driving me and a few others home. He was always the sensible one. Al sat in the front seat. I was next to him in the back was Edward and his girlfriend Myra. She was in worse shape than I she was slurring her words and flopping around in the back seat. We blasted the radio and we were singing, laughing, I look to the left. _

_I see his smile. And a bright light. _

_I hear a bang. I hear a scream and the sound of glass breaking and metal crumbling. My body seems to be flipping through the air. Yet I am strapped into a seat. _

_I feel the heat of blood dripping from my head. Everything goes black. _

I survived. I don't know how or why. But I got that tattoo to remember them, rather than letting them fade into the back of my memory. That night haunts my every dream, and every time I close my eyes I see his smile. I've had multiple surgeries since that day just to keep me away. I had internal damage to my kidneys and parts of it had to be removed. I still have pain. The doctor tells me tomorrow if I need a transplant or even better a replacement. I sigh and continue helping to unpack. I hear a knock at the front door.

"Tris? You ok to get that?" My mom askes. I nod.

I walk from the kitchen to the front door. A man about my age stands there with something in his hands. He was handsome, extremely buff. Dark hair and blue eyes. He wore a black tshirt and blue jeans. I open the door and smile.

"Hi." I say kind of confused. But I smile anyways.

"Hey." He smiles back. "I'm Tobias. I live right over there." He points to the house a few feet to the left. "Anyways, my mom asked me to drop this off for you and your family to welcome you to our neighborhood." He handed me a casserole dish it was weighed down with, I don't even know what.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm Beatrice. Tris for short. It's nice to meet you." What am I doing? I ask myself.

"Are you going to Trinity High tomorrow?" He askes.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." I say frowning.

"Well if you want, I can stop by before and drive you. And I can show you around." He offered.

I can't get close with anyone not after what happened, yet I feel so drawn to him. He seems so sweet. But then again I see Al's smile in my vision. I feel my heart in my throat.

"That's really nice of you. I'd appreciate that but I can just walk, helps calm the nerves." I laugh nervously trying to hide my lie. I haven't been in a car with anyone but my parents since the accident. And even then I had multiple panic attacks. I just can't do it.

"Well then I guess I will just see you tomorrow at school then." He smiles. I nod.

"I guess so." I say returning the smile. "Tell your mom we said thanks. It'll be nice to eat something more than Papa John's Pizza." I say joking patting my tummy.

"Will do, see ya around." He says and he goes to turn around and walks down the steps.

"See ya." And I walk back inside and set the casserole on the counter space that looks into our kitchen. I was overwhelmed with thoughts.

I sit down. My head in my hands. I pull out my phone And scroll through pictures. I frown when I come across one from that night.

I've never told anyone about what's been going on in my head, leaving them only to imagine how I could be doing. I've gotten better at hiding it. Faking a smile. It seems as time goes by the more I lie and say 'I'm fine' I start to believe it myself even.

It was nine o'clock by the time we gave up unpacking for the moment. I have a huge room. Two walls were done in a white brick and the opposing walls were painted black, it had wooden flooring with a window that looks out over towards Tobias's house. I put up hot pink curtains and I hung up most of my clothes in my walk in closet. My tv, computer and by new desk sit in a corner waiting to be unpacked. It was hot. I go to open my window. I look over and see Tobias in a room directly across from mine. I guess it was his bedroom. I let the cool air flow into my room. I am only wearing a tan tank top and a pair of grey shorts. My blonde hair is pulled back. He looks over and waves. I shake my head and wave back. I have a big day ahead of me. I turn my light off, set my alarm and climb into bed. I have a long day ahead of me.

I wake up to the beeping of my phone. I mindlessly get out of bed and go for the shower. After washing up I go back into my room and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose white vneck shirt and a denim looking button up shirt over it I pull on my red converse and I dry my hair and just throw it into a bun. I didn't really care how I looked. No one to impress. I just put on a little eyeliner and mascara cause I had some time to kill, I grabbed a apple before I grabbed my old bookbag and went to walk out the door. I didn't even bother waiting for Caleb he was always late.

As I open the door I literally ran into someone.

"Good morning." He says. He holds a foam cup in his hand. Coffee I guess.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Tobias.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Totally psyched to see that you all are enjoying this so much 3 So enjoy and keep it up my loves (:

Tris's P.O.V.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. I told him I would be walking to school.

"Thought I might join you on your walk to school." He offered as we started walking down the side walk. "My dad's in the Army, I moved around a lot as a kid. First days were always hardest for me, figured it might be easier for you if you had a friend." He said looking at his feet.

That was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to ever hurt anyone again, I blame myself for the accident. I never want to feel the pain of losing someone ever again. Seeing the hurt in a mothers face when she finds out her only child has died but yet some random average girl gets a chance to live.

Why me?

"That's nice of you.." I said taking a bite of my apple.

"So where are you from?" He asks.

"Arizona. You?" I said after I swallowed my first bite.

"Washington D.C." He said proudly. "What made you move?" He asked as we crossed the street.

I paused. Should I tell him the truth and have him look at me with pity? No. I couldn't take anymore of those blank stares, straight faces, and people telling me that….that they're _sorry_.

"A bunch of reasons. My dad got a new job that was offered to him over here." And we needed that extra money to afford my hospital bills.

He thought for a while. "Are you into sports or anything?" He asked.

"Is this 20 questions or something?" I joked. "Cause I think you reaching your limit." I said trying to laugh it off, I just didn't want to give away anything else about myself.

I saw the school in the distance as I finished my apple and chucked it into the garbage can on the corner.

"I'm just trying to _understand_ you."

"Understand me?" I asked confused. "Now why would you want to do a crazy thing like that." I tried to yet again joke it off, when I knew in my heart I was serious. But he was being so nice to me the last thing I wanted to do was make an enemy.

"You just. I don't know seem different." He paused and smiled. "Good different." He added and I nodded.

"Care to enlighten me on that?"

"Well for one. Most girls would swoon over the thought of me just walking to school with them."I raise my eyebrow.

"Really now?" I added trying not to roll my eyes as we crossed the street to arrive at the school. Students were everywhere running, shoving, talking. I was losing Tobias's voice in the crowd.

"Hey Four!" I heard a bunch saying to him, giving him high fives and handshakes.

Four? Like the number? That's odd to call someone.

He was surrounded by a bunch of people. I look back give him a small smile even though he wasn't even looking in my direction. And I continued my way to the office to get my schedule.

The halls weren't too hard to figure out as I mindlessly wondered till I found the office. I opened the door to see a middle aged dark haired woman fiddling with papers behind her desk.

"Hi." I said announcing my presence.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked rather cheery.

"I'm Beatrice Prior. I'm a new student here." I said.

"Alright sweetie. Let me just pull up your schedule.." She typed rapidly into her computer and smiled and printed out a piece of paper.

"Alright here is your schedule." She said handing the paper over to me.

I looked it over.

_Gym GYMBUILDING_

_Math 4 Room 204L_

_English 4 Room 205L_

_Lunch _

_Chemistry 101 Room 306A_

_Art Room 102A_

_History Room 100A_

"And here is your locker number, and lock. You can find your locker on this floor it should be on the right side down this hall." She said.

"Thank you." I said walking out of the office.

I looked at the number she had written down for me. I was nervous for my first day. I really wish I could of avoided this all together, but I guess I have way bigger problems on my plate than High School… I was deep in thought as I was looking for my locker, about my past. I used to be popular, friendly, outgoing, and courageous. And now… I avoid people. I avoid hurt. I avoid people like the plague and… I can't even get into a car with the cute boy next door. Whatever things were probably better off this way. I mean I have no idea what I'm going to hear about my test results from the doctor today, maybe it's best I don't get close to anyone.

I find my locker and put my lock on it after I wrote the combo down. I shoved the papers into my book bag.

To find the gym… Hmm.. Good thing school didn't start for 10 more minutes. I walked outside the building looking for the separate gym building. People were all formed in their small little cliques. And I walk past them all as if I'm invisible. I see Tobias sitting on a ledge that's outside a big building. I get closer and realize it's the gym. He seemed like a different person, he was surrounded by what looks like to be a football team.

5 minutes till class started. I walked up the steps. He waves and smiles down at me and hops down.

"Hey! Where did ya go?" He asked. I was getting glares from a couple of blonde girls that were standing over with the rest of his friends.

I shrugged. His eyebrows furrowed together. As if he was confused.

"So what class do you have first?" He asked.

"Gym." I said simply.

"Cool, me too. Looks like you found the gym just fine." He said sounding surprised.

"Well I am pretty capable." I didn't mean for it to come out in a harsh way but yet it did. I shrugged as the bell rang and I walked into the gym building.

Since it was the first day we didn't change or really do anything. The bleachers were pulled out and they took attendance and we were told to sit there and wait for the next period. I walk in and bump into a girl, she's a few inches taller than me. Dark hair and dark skin. We had a similar build but she seems stronger than me.

"Sorry." She said. As we both got to the floor to help each other pick up our stuff that we dropped.

"It's ok. It was my fault. Wasn't really watching where I was going." I said apologetically.

"You must be the new girl?" She stated more than ask.

"I guess I must be." I said laughing lightly.

"Well. I'm Christina. And There has been plenty of talk about you girl."

Me….?

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Hello to all my beautiful wonderful amazing readers how are all of you today?!

Tris's P.O.V.

"Talk about me?" I asked. "Why?" I said totally confused.

"Come sit with me." She said as she walked over to the bleachers. I followed her till we were all the way at the top and she sat down. "Your names Tris right?" She asked, I nodded.

"You're friends with Four?" She asked. I must have looked confused because she corrected herself. "Tobias I mean."

"I guess, I mean he's my neighbor… He walked me to school.." I paused not too sure where this was all going.

"Well.." She said biting her lip I guess she was figuring out how to phrase what she was about to say. "Tobias is the quarterback on the football team… A LOT of the girls here have their eye on him.." She paused again. "Seeing him spend him time with a new girl was bound to cause some talk." She added.

What…The…Heck..

"I hardly even know him." I said. "I only talked to him on two occasions.." I added confused. Anyways. Why would it be such a big deal if he was talking to me? I mean isn't a guy aloud to have friends?

"Why would it bother any of them if he's talking to me?" I ask curious.

"Some of the girls see you as competition. If ya know what I mean." She said winking.

Competition? Why would they think of me as competition?

I mean I wasn't ugly.. But yet I wasn't the most striking out of anyone. I am simple and plain.

"It's not like it matters anyways.." I say more to remind myself than anything.

"So you don't find this interesting at all?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." I lied. I felt special. But I doubt it was anything worth thinking second about. It was probably just people talking. Doesn't mean a thing.

_Doesn't mean a thing. _I kept telling myself.

I didn't need anyone anyways.

"So what brings you to the sun state?" She asked changing the subject, I felt relief.

"My dad got a new job." I said only sharing half the truth. Just sitting there I started feeling this weird sensation in my head that rose from my stomach. I felt pain in my back. My hand flew to my head as things started to get black around the edges. I needed to get out of here.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm fine. I just need to walk around. " I said.

"I'll come with." She said getting up. I got to my feet slowly. Things were getting more fuzzy. I felt my knees becoming weak. I clung to the railing as I walked down the bleachers. Taking it step by step.

"Hey.. Tris?" I felt a pair of hands on my arm. They were small and warm. "You don't look so good." She looked worried from what I could see through the haze.

Another step and my feet hit the gym floor. As They felt the ground beneath them. Everything went black.

I hit the floor.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I was sitting with some of my teammates in the gym. We were all laughing at some joke my friend Zeke said. Others were talking about a party this weekend. I was only half paying attention. My eyes scanned the gym room. When they fell on a small blonde haired girl, it was Tris. She was walking down the bleachers with Christina. She looked as if she was holding onto the railing for dear life. I looked away and I heard a gasp and teachers ran over to where she was.

Laying on the floor.

I got up from my seat and ran over. The teacher wouldn't let anyone close.

"Someone get the nurse!" The teacher yelled. It didn't take anything else for my feet to start running.

Tris's P.O.V.

When I woke up. I was confused. I was no longer in the gym but in a white room, laying on a bed. I was attached to machines, one beeping the other had two needles in my arm. It hurt. The needles flowed into a tube and attached to a HUGE machine. Probably the size of a dishwasher.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself. I look around I hadn't noticed my mom was at my side of the bed. Her head resting in her hands.

"Mom?" I asked she lifts her head and looks at me.

"Oh sweetie." She said. Her face looked washed-out there were bags under her eyes and she slouched in her chair, something she never did.

"What happened?" I asked almost a whisper. "Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked.

"You passed out in gym today… Your friends Tobias and Christina got help for you. An ambulance brought you here, to the hospital. Your doctor ran a few tests and started you on Dialysis."

To try to make light of the moment. "I tried to tell you I wouldn't make it through my first day." I said laughing lightly. I felt a surge of pain rush through me.

She gave me a weak smile. I knew she was scared for me. Ever since the accident she has done everything for me, to make sure I would recover. She quit her job to help take care of me.

It became her full time job.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked my voice was horse.

"The doctor wants you to stay for a few days and will discharge you once they feel if the dialysis has worked and they want to keep an eye on you to make sure you aren't don't have any negative side effects." She said simply. I frowned I hated hospitals they reminded me of the last time I was brought to one. After the accident.

I remember when I woke from a dark sleep, surrounded by people, friends, family. All had the same look terror in their eyes, worry showing through their faces , and tears in their eyes. I almost knew what they were about to tell me. Without even saying it. I knew the others didn't make it.

I remember how my mother held my hand when she told me. I felt a whole rip through my chest. It was still there heavy with the weight that they left behind.

I couldn't keep doing this alone but it was the only option I've given myself.

I don't know what will happen to me, how bad my condition is. I wouldn't want to leave this earth knowing I left people feeling the way I've felt this past year, _Broken_.

But sometimes I wish I didn't have to take the weight all by myself. I could never tell my mom how I felt, she was never the emotional type. My parents always put on a mask, you always had to be strong. No other option, I was nothing like them, I was ashamed.

"You have some friends outside in the waiting room." My mom said. "They're worried."

Friends? I gave her a confused look. "I can send them in." She said getting up kissing my forehead.

Who on earth would be here?

I heard steps coming closer and closer, I could hear it was two footsteps. I couldn't place them to anyone.

I heard the door creak open. I look up and see two familiar faces.

One belonging to Christina… A girl I had just met today. And the other strong face belonged to Tobias.

"Hey." They both said.

"Uhm.. Hi." I said. "What are you two doing here?" I asked confused. I hardly knew these two people, yet they waited for God knows how long in a cramped waiting room just to see me, someone who was practically a stranger.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." Christina said soothingly as she took a seat next to my bed. Tobias stayed standing leaning against a wall. His arms crossed his face unreadable, he looked as if he was deep in thought.

"We were there when it happened." She added. "I caught you when you fell, Tobias over here ran to get help." She added.

They did that? I felt a warmth in my stomach.

I didn't know what else to say. Should I tell them the truth?

"Thank you." I said looking at both of them with a small smile. They returned it.

"No problem." I heard Tobias whisper.

"Do they know what's wrong yet?" Christina asked. I guess no one really kept them filled in.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah they do. I have a rare kidney defect." That was true. I had damaged my kidney in a unlikely accident. "I've had multiple surgeries for it before." Also the truth. "And I was supposed to be coming here tonight to see if I was a good candidate for kidney transplant. They started me on dialysis to stabilize me."

"How did it happen?" Christina asked. "The Kidney defect, I mean." She asked.

I took a huge breath. Either preparing to share my story with them. Or tell the biggest lie of my life. I didn't know if I could trust them, I don't know how they would think of me. Like I was a monster. I was there when my friends died. It was my fault Al was driving us home, it was my idea to go to the party, I turned the radio on. It was my fault three lifeless bodies were pulled out of the car.

"I don't know where to begin…" I said looking down at my hands folded on my lap.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

A/n This chapter was really to try and establish a connection between the two love birds.

Tris's P.O.V.

"I don't know where to begin.." What is the worst case scenario? I kept going over it in my head. They either judge me and are so disgusted they leave and never look back.. But they didn't seem like that type. I just couldn't stand to have those eyes staring back at me, you know the 'eyes' of pity.

Then in my head I heard his voice. I heard Al's voice telling me over and over:

"_Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. Trust later." _

It was from his favorite superman movie.

I took a deep breath. "About a year ago. I was in a bad car accident with some friends. The accident caused internal damage to my kidneys." I said hoping they wouldn't ask anything else.

"Were your friends ok?" Christina asked.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. I didn't want to see the look in their faces.

I just shook my head. I never said the words out loud till now. "There were three others in the car. Yet I was the only one to make it out.." I glance up.

I could see the horror in Christina's face. I could feel the hot tears forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away. I could see Tobias in front of me. He didn't have that same look. I don't know how else to explain it, but I felt comfort in the way his eyes fell on me.

"I'm so sorry Tris." Christina said. "I don't know what to say." She said looking down at her shoes.

I didn't expect any comforting words to make 'me feel better'. I never could think of anything myself to make me feel better.

"It's ok." I said simply. Trying to fight the images from coming back into my mind. My heart felt heavy. "Would you guys mind going and getting me something to eat?" I asked my stomach was growling all I had to eat this day was a apple.

"Sure thing." Christina said getting up moving across the room. "Comin' Four?" She asked.

"I think I'll stay with Tris." He said. She shrugged and left the room. That was the first thing he said while we were together.

He moved across the room and took a seat where Christina once sat.

"Why did you wait here for so long?" I asked the question was boiling inside me and I was curious. "We hardly know each other." I added.

"I saw what happened today. I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said.

"What can I say, I'm a trooper." I tried to joke.

"And.." He started. I looked up into his big blue eyes. He looked back. "I don't know what it is… But it's just something about you that makes you interesting to me.." I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. But my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Is that good?" I asked unsure.

He smiled at me wide and nodded.

There was a comfortable silence.

"Lets play a game." I said.

"What kind of game?" He asked leaning forward.

"The question game." I said looking at the needle that was in my left arm.

"Okay." He said tapping his finger on his lip as if deep in thought.

"What's you favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue." I said automatically, looking into his eyes.

"Why do people call you Four?" I asked.

"My football Jersey number." He paused. "What is one of the most daring thing you've ever done?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "I've jumped off a moving train before." I paused. "Long story. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had a younger sister." He said looking down.

"Had?" I asked.

He nodded. "She passed away a few years back."

I didn't want to tell him 'I'm sorry' or the generic 'It'll be ok'. I hated when people did that to me so instead I placed my hand on his and squeezed. His hands were big and warm. I felt something when I touched him. I let my hand linger on his as he looked into my eyes. I pulled away.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I don't know what it is about this girl that makes me so drawn to her. And then she does it. She asked about my sister. I was trying to prepare myself for millions of questions, or even 'reassuring' comments. But she does something I didn't expect. She placed her small hand on mine and gave it a light squeeze. I felt a wave of relief, and then I knew. She is not like most people.

"What are you most scared of?" I ask. The corners of her lips drop.

"Honestly?" She asked. I nodded. "After the accident. I withdrew myself from people. Especially with all the risky surgeries. My biggest fear is leaving people behind to feel what I went through." She let out a sigh. "What are you most scared of?" She asked back.

"Heights, small spaces normal stuff." I say simply. Not to mention of other things.

"Are you happy you moved here?" I ask.

"I'm starting to be." She says as a light pink shade covers her cheeks.

"What do you want to do after high school?" She asks.

I've given a lot of thought into it actually. I even applied to a few colleges. "I always wanted to be a graphic designer. But my dad, has a completely different plan mapped out for me.."

"Why not just go where you want to go?" She asks.

"It's not that easy." I say.

"He's your dad. I'm pretty sure no matter what you chose he will still support your decision, I mean he is your father after all." She had a point but she has no idea what he truly was like. If only she were right.

I look at the clock. It read 10:35 by the time Christina comes back up. She gives Tris chocolate pudding and a turkey club sandwich from the cafeteria. Her mom calls and Christina has to go home, after all it was a school night.

Tris's mom went home to pick up a few things for her. I stayed to keep her company.

My head was resting on the bed. My head facing her direction. She began to mindlessly play with the ends of my hair. I didn't mind.

"Thanks for staying with me." She says randomly. "It is really nice of you. Hospitals always freaked me out." She said looking down at me I could tell she was being genuine with me.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said playfully winking at her. She laughs lightly.

"I'm serious. I never knew of anyone who would ever do something like this for me. You and Christina too for the matter, have both done so much for me today. I don't know how I could ever repay either of you." Her voice sounded horse and she stopped playing with my hair.

I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

"There is no need." I say stretching my back out. I wince as I get a shooting pain. These hospital chairs are killing me. Tris sees and moves to one side of the bed. She pats the other side of the bed for me to lay down with her.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Don't have a heart attack." She joked. "It'll be more comfortable. And it's more than big enough for the both of us." She was right.

I moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She was under the covers and I laid on the top of the sheets. I laid on my side facing her, I watched as her eyelids got heavy and her breaths became more deep.

And no soon after. So did mine.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

A/n I am loving all the feedback! So I think so my lovely readers I will be holding a contest to have some of the reviewers featured in the story. I'll tell you more about it in my next update! So keep posted for your chance to win;) Enjoy!

Tris's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night. My heart was racing, pounding in my ears. I go to wipe away my face. What I thought was sweat was actually tears. I thought of my dream. I was back to that horrible night. I kept seeing their faces.

I look over next to me Tobias was completely asleep. Should I wake him up? I asked myself. His family was probably really worried.

I just really couldn't be alone. I used to get these nightmares all the time after the accident. And now it seems that hospitals just bring back the memories for me.

I was being selfish and I knew it. I just really needed to have someone here for me. I wipe away my tears. I move closer to him resting my head on his chest. I listen to his heart, I close my eyes.

Just calm down. I tried to match my breaths to his.

Inhale. Exhale.

I felt an arm wrap around my small shoulders. Was this wrong? I don't even care at this moment. I just felt so safe. I breathed in and soon enough I was fast asleep. No more nightmares.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sun shining through the window onto my face. It must have still been early. I look over at Tris. Her head was resting on my chest. She must of moved there during the night. My arm was wrapped around her like a blanket covering her, holding her close to me. She was asleep with a small smile spread across her face. I didn't want to wake her so I stayed here while she slept. I looked closer to notice that she had small freckles on her face. They weren't noticeable from far away. I smile to myself.

I didn't bother to go home last night. Not that my parents would notice they were both away on business as usual.

I feel Tris move beneath me. She must be waking up, I close my eyes.

She doesn't move from my arms but I feel her body moving. I open my eyes and look at her. Her bright eyes were looking back at me.

"Good morning." I whisper stretching.

"Morning." She says blushing. I smile to myself.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm feeling ok." She says frowning. "You never went home last night." She states as a question. "Wouldn't your parents be worried?" She asks.

I just shake my head. "No. There not in town at the moment. They actually left last night." She nods as if she understands.

She was still leaning close to me, its as if she is just realizing this now and she shuffles a little bit away so she no longer was. "Sorry." She blushes. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so I move my arm off of her. "Don't be." I said with a half smile on my face.

Tris's P.O.V.

Was this him flirting with me? I kept asking myself. For freaking sake she fell asleep in the same bed together. I hardly knew the guy. Get a grip Tris! He could be some psycho! And I wouldn't know.

Get a grip… Don't do this Tris. You need to think about what you are doing. I can't just let some random guy sleep in a bed with me…. I kept repeating those words in my head. I felt as if I was becoming a different person, more wreck less.

What am I doing? He must think I'm some kind of whore or something….

I just couldn't help myself. He was a stranger but I felt as if I had known him for forever.

"Aren't you late for school?" I said after a moment of inner conflicts I was having with myself. One part of me wanted him to stay the other wanted to push him out of bed and send him far away. I could not be doing this.

He just shrugged. "Maybe." He says suspiciously. He laughs. "Wouldn't be the first time I was late, or skipped. Plus it's only the second day."

I nod. "Thanks for staying with me." I said looking down at my hands. "Hospitals give me the creeps.

"No problem."

"So when do you think they'll spring ya?" He asks.

"Probably tomorrow. The Dialysis hasn't given me any side effects." I say. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering." He paused. "Only if you're feeling up to it that is, If you would maybe want to hang out together and do something."

Was he asking me out? I felt myself slightly stiffen. He must of too because he added "As friends that is." I smile. I was a little disappointed. But hey it was for the best.

"That would be awesome." I said. "Just take it easy on me." I said. "I'm not in tip top shape yet." I said trying to make a joke out of it.

He laughs. I hear his stomach growl. "Someone is a little hungry." I said looking up at him.

He grabbed his stomach. "I think I'm going to go home real quick and change and get food. Would you be ok?" He asked.

He was really thoughtful. I don't think I've smiled this much in a long time.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I said. He pulled himself up from his side of the bed. He waves at me as he leaves.

"See ya." I feel myself acting like a school girl. Silly. Lightheaded. What kind of medicine are they giving me. There is no way that this is me. I do not act like this. This is not who I am….

No matter how many times I tell myself I never would do this. I still did and a part of me was thrilled that he was here.

I look down. My arm was no longer attached to the machine. I notice that there was a bag sitting on a empty chair. My mom must of dropped that off.

Oh. No. I could only imagine what she would of thought.

But then again I knew that if she was upset, she would of woke us up in a fit.

I press the nurse button, and soon there was a woman around my mothers age standing in front of me. I wanted to shower. I felt gross.

"Would it be possible if I could shower?" I asked. I had a bunch of wires attached to me still. And I did not want to take them off on my own.

"Of course you can sweetie." She started taking the wires that were on my chest off. It felt like she was ripping off band-aids. She helped me stand up. "There is shampoo and stuff in there for you to use. Including towels." I nod.

I was no longer dizzy, I felt good.

I took my time when I was in the shower, I brought in the bag my mom had brought me. I let the hot water consume me, my thoughts drifted away. I washed my body and my hair. I shaved and just enjoyed the water for a few moments till I felt it going cold. I got out of the shower and wrap a towel around my small body. I wipe away the steam that had appeared on the mirror. I look at myself for a long time.

The girl looking back at me, she looked similar to what I remember. Just a lot weaker..

I brush through my hair. And wrap it up in a towel. I go through my bag and take out a pair of clean undergarments. I put them on. She brought me all comfy clothing. I put on a pair of black leggings and a baggy blue tank top, it had the starbucks logo on it. It was my favorite shirt. I put on a pink hoodie and took my hair out of the towel. I put on a pair of fuzzy socks and I leave the bathroom taking my bag and stuff with me. I go over and climb back into the bed. I turn the tv on and surf through the channels. Not really paying too much attention, my thoughts just kept drifting back to him.

What am I getting myself into? I asked myself. I heard a pair of footsteps approaching my room and the door opens.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n For those who may be confused as to how Tris is reacting. She is in a point where she is conflicted with herself. Where she is in a transitioning period where she is learning to trust again.**_

_**So so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever since my last update I have been crazy busy. I have been without electric, been working crazy hours my mom has been in the hospital, and I have started my own business. And I finished the last book and since then I have been pretty upset with the Divergent series /3 **_

_**So as for the contest, I will be choosing reviewers at random by the end of this friday. So review and tell me about your favorite part in the book/movie and leave a small description about yourself letting me know more about you ;) Enjoy.**_

_Tris's P.O.V._

I look up to see my mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom." I greeted her.

"Hey Baby. I have good news." She said. "The test results came back. And they said your kidneys are beginning to function properly on their own again."

"So were they the reason I passed out?" I asked.

"The doctor told me you were extremely dehydrated. And you will only have to come back periodically to check up on it."

"So there isn't anything wrong with me?" I said happily getting up and going over to my mother.

"You're going to be fine. No more surgeries. Your body is miraculously healing itself." She said wrapping her arms around me.

I could feel tears forming my eyes. But I wasn't sad I was overjoyed.

I was going to be ok.

She pulled away and looked at me.

"That boy.." She paused. Oh no here it comes. I tried to mentally prepare myself for her lecture.

"He seems good for you." She said, my mouth dropped.

"Good for me?" I asked going back over to sit on the bed she sat down next to me.

"I know it has been hard for you since the accident. For you to do many things, especially opening up to people. Trusting people, getting close to people." She paused and I looked over at her as she spoke.

"Baby, I know witnessing something like that is tragic. But you need to think of your friends before that accident. They loved and cared so much about you. And I can guarantee they would not want you to be living your life in fear. They would want you to go out there and take life by the horns and live happy. They would not want you to be beating yourself up the way you do."

"You're right." I said tears forming in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. "I'm just scared mom." I said in a whisper.

"Of what?"

"I never want to feel that way again, so broken and confused."

"Sometimes life works in odd ways. You never can know what is around the corner. But that shouldn't stop you from living your life to the fullest."

I gave a small smile.

"Moving on doesn't mean you forget them, who they were, or what they meant to you. It means to know that they are in a better place and would want this for you."

Why did she always have to be right…

There was a knock on the door and a smiling doctor opened the door.

"Looks like you got to break the good news." She said to my mom. "So it looks like you will get to go home later on tonight. We just want to monitor everything just to be double sure, before you leave we want to make a few mandatory follow up appointments to assure everything is continually progressing." She paused. "You must have someone watching over you upstairs." She winked before she left the room.

My mom brought me into her arms and she smoothed down my hair with her hand. We've never been the kind of family who showed a lot of affection towards each other. So at first when she pulled me in, my body was stiff against hers. I eventually let myself relax.

"So what now mom?" I asked unsure.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well part of the reason we moved here was for the Doctor.. I'm not stupid mom. I know the truth. Caleb is miserable here. We left our family behind. If I'm fine we don't have to be here. We could go back to our old lives…" I said trying to make sense of every thought that was running through my head at the moment.

"Beatrice, this is our home now. No matter what the reason for moving. This is where we belong now. Caleb will get over it and make new friends. And we will see our family, just on holidays now. Now, what's really bothering you?" She asked as if she could already see it in my face.

I was scared. I didn't know what to do, within just two days of living here I met a guy and some girl who were willing to drop everything to be here… at a hospital… And for what? Some girl they hardly know. I don't even understand…

Why was I letting myself get close to them, I mean letting him stay with me? Am I completely loosing all sense of myself.

I can't get close to them. I just can't. Not after what happened. I can't take loosing someone like that again.. I wouldn't make it.. I just couldn't bear anymore pain.

I just need to distance myself from them. They'll be better off without me. I'm just a train wreck waiting to happen.

"Nothing, just want to get out of here. Hospitals give me the creeps."

A few hours past by and I was in the hospital bed alone watching tv. I heard a knock on the door and I looked up and Tobias walked in.

"Hey." He said coming over leaning against the wall.

"Hi." I said giving him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Really good. I get to go home today, and they did a few tests and it looks like my kidneys are well… great."

"That's amazing!" He said smiling at me.

"Yeah." I said looking down. My smile faded. "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure. Anything." He said coming over to sit in the chair next to my bed.

I took a deep breath and let it out. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. Especially with those amazing brown eyes staring back at me. I kept my eyes glued to my hands on my lap.

"I don't think you should be here.. I appreciate everything you've done for me.. But I'm trouble, you don't want to get yourself mixed up with me."

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" He said it almost as if it was comical. I just looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you don't want me around. Say the words and I'm gone, but if you're trying to get me to leave for 'my benefit' then.." He paused. "I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to push everyone away who has the potential of meaning something to you."

Is that what he thinks I'm doing?


	7. Chapter 7

Tris's P.O.V

A month has passed and I am at my appointment for my last dialysis.

I have been in and out of the hospital, Tobias has been bringing me home my assignments from school. And he would stay up late with me trying to explain the homework to me.

I've tried my best to keep my guard up around him. But I just keep finding myself acting like the old me again, when I'm with him I just am happy. I laugh more, and smile a lot. I just seem to forget everything and for even just a moment it's like nothing is wrong, and all is right in the world.

They were finishing up with my dialysis. And I was waiting to hear the results.

I felt my phone go off in my pocket, it was Tobias.

_T:Hey any news yet? I'm almost there to pick you up. I'll meet you in the lobby. _

**Me: No not yet I'm still waiting. Ok See you soon!**

I hit send and the doctor appeared in the door way. She had a friendly face. She gave me a smile as she explained to me what my current situation was. She described it as a miracle and a phenomenon that I have come this far. She explained that I no longer would need dialysis and that I can go on with my life as normal just returning every month for a check up.

I was all smiles as I left the doctor. I took out my phone and sent him a quick text.

**Me: I'm freeeeee! No more dialysis :D **

_T: This calls for a celebration! _

**Me: Tonight? Nothing too crazy though :P**

_T: No promises ;) It'll be a surprise!_

Oh god.

I felt myself growing nervous, but a part of me was excited for what he might have planned. I walked down the long hall leading to the lobby I saw the dark familiar figure standing turned away from me. I sneak up behind him.

"Looking for someone?" I said peaking my head around him. He turned around with a big smile on his face.

I look down and in his hands he was holding a bouquet if white roses.

His eyes meet mine. He gave me half a smile. "These are for you." He said handing them to me.

A smile grew across my face as he handed them to me. I took them in my one arm and smelled them.

"That's so sweet of you, you didn't have to.." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Normally… When a guy gives a girl flowers they just say thank you and hug them…" He said taunting me. He jokingly opened his arms wide and tilted his head back.

"Ok, I'm waiting." He whispered to me.

I laughed. "You're such a dork." I joked giving him a hug. His body was warm beneath mine. I could feel him muscles from under his shirt. I blushed, what am I doing?

I felt his strong arms wrap around my small frame he was careful not to crush the flowers or me for the matter.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled away and looking back up at him in his eyes. His deep eyes.

"You're welcome." He said, his arm still draped around my shoulders as we walked out of the lobby and into the parking lot.

I still got nervous getting into cars with people, but my fear was slowly fading to the back of my mind. Cause with Tobias…. I felt safe.

We walked over to his Jeep and he unlocked the door and I hopped in.

"So what do you have in store for me tonight?" I asked as we buckled ourselves in.

"That's a surprise. But don't worry. Christina is at your house waiting to help you get ready." He said winking at me.

"So it's a group thing?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I cleared everything with your parents too so you are in the clear."

"You won't budge anymore will you?" I asked as we drove down our block, the hospital was only a few blocks from our house.

"No way Prior." He parked in front of his house and walked with me my door.

"I'm going to get a few more things, I should be back in a hour or so to pick you girls up."

"I'll see you then." I said going on my tip toes to give him a quick hug. He squeezed me tight.

I pulled away and waved to him as he walked back to his car. I opened the door to my house. I heard Christina's voice. I walk into my living room bags covered my couch.

Are these for tonight?

"TRISSY!" Christina yelled coming over to me and pulling me into a hug.

Christina and I have become close friends over the past month, she was like the sister I always wanted.

"Hey Chrissy babe." I said pulling away.

"We have got to get you ready, go shower!" She demanded pointing to the stairs.

I look at her confused. "Trust me!" She said. I caved and marched up the stairs. She was behind me. She went into my room as I grabbed a towel and walked into my bathroom.

I didn't take too long, I washed my hair and did other 'lady things'. And then I wrapped a towel around my body and one wrapped around my hair. I brushed my teeth and began to blow dry my hair.

My blonde hair dried straight. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bed room when I realized I had no idea what to wear, wherever I was going.

To my surprise Christina already had outfits laying on my bed. They didn't belong to me.

There were hiking boots and running shoes laying on my floor.

"It's outside?" I asked.

"What are we doing?" I added.

"Well….. I'm not supposed to tell you. So here's the bare minimum that I'm willing to spill. We're going with a group of our friends camping. In the mountains just a half hour from here, there's a lake and everything. It's kind of our spot, only we know about it."

"That sounds like so much fun!" I said excited.

"Here put this on." She said motioning to clothes laying on my bed. She had a black bikini laying out along with a pair of yoga leggings a baggy white v neck and a blue denim collar button up shirt.

I put it on and pulled on a pair of socks and put on a pair of black nike sneakers.

"I have a bag packed with everything else you'd need it's all downstairs." She said.

I pulled my hair back into a bun. "I've never gone camping before." I said.

"You'll have a lot of fun! Plus, you have me, you bff going with you!" I smiled and shook my head she was silly. I heard a knock on the door.

"That's him." She said. "Lets get going!"

Fastforward!

We arrived in a forest area we get out of Tobias's jeep we each were carrying a backpack. We met up with another small group. I had seen some of them around school, they must have been Tobias's friends. Both were dressed in dark clothes one was a girl about a year older than me. She has a small frame just like me, but she was a little taller than me. She had dark hair and dark eyes to match, she was beautiful. As we got out of the car I see Tobias walk over to her.

"Hey Tori!" He says bringing her into a hug. I felt my stomach turn, what was that? I couldn't be jealous I mean Tobias and I are just friends…. Just… Just friends. Nothing less nothing more.

"Tori, this is Tris." Tobias said as Christina and I strapped our book bags onto our backs and walked over to them.

She smiled at me. "I've heard so much about you!" She said bringing me into a hug.

She was so sweet I couldn't help but give her a hug back. "Good things hopefully." I joked. And she laughed.

"This is Will, and Eric." She pointed to the two guys behind her.

I smiled and said hi to everyone. Will seemed nice but Eric gave me an uneasy feeling in my stomach just from looking at him. He had all these piercings on his face and would hardly smile. He would stand with his head held high as if it was his way of looking down on people.

"We going to the spot?" Eric asked Tobias.

"Yeah, man."

"Wanna take a shortcut?" Tori asked.

"I don't mind the walk." He said, his face dropped as if something was wrong, I give him a confused look.

He ignores me.

"Tris, have you ever been rock climbing?" Tori asks me as we all beging to hike. Eric, Tobias and Will had taken the lead, Christina, Tori and I had fallen a little behind because we were talking so much.

"Never, I always wanted to try though." I said as we continued through a path thick with leaves, we could see the guys faintly in the distance.

"Would you be up for the challenge?" She asked playfully elbowing me.

I didn't answer right away. "If not it's ok, Tobias never does it with us, all it is really is a shortcut to our spot. He always takes the long way."

"I can do it." I said trying to be brave, I felt a pit grow in my stomach. I wasn't too scared of heights just of falling…

We soon catch up to the guys. Who were all standing at the edge of the cliff. They were hooking up the equipment to climb down the cliff.

Eric stands up straight. "So who wants to go first?" He asks holding up the harness.

Before I could lose my courage, I say. "I'll go." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Tris… Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tobias asked me.

"Yeah. It can't be that hard." I joke.

"Girls got balls." I hear Eric joke as I step into the harness, Tobias helps strap me in. He takes my book bag off my shoulders and places it on the ground. He tightens everything maybe a little too tight.

"Ok, So it's pretty easy, Will will help ease you down and just keep a hand and a foot secure at all times. And you'll be fine." Christina tells me as I get closer to the edge.

I see Tobias strapping himself into the second harness.

Tori smiles.

"He's only doing this for you, I hope you know that." I hear Tori whisper to me so only I can hear. I look over the ledge. There was about a 100 foot drop, I estimated. I take a deep breath as we both have our backs to the cliff and we both slowly inch off.

No going back now, I tell myself.

I feel the wind whipping through my stray hairs as my whole body was off the cliff and I lower myself down.

Left foot, right foot.

I look over at Tobias who wasn't even three feet away from me.

He looks uneasy. We were at a point of the cliff where only we could hear our conversation as we both descended.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Heights just aren't my favorite thing in the world." He said as we go further, we still have a long way to go till we reach the ground.

"Doesn't this scare you?" He asks.

"No." I say. I smile and look around. "It makes me feel free."

He chuckles. "You are something else Tris Prior."

I look over to him and he is stopped and just looking at me a smile planted on his face.

"What?" I asks curious.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." He shakes his head and we both continue.

Just then I feel my rope tighten as a heavy wind picks up slamming me against the cliff. I lose my grip and a scream escapes my lips as I am falling my hands and feet searching for a hold. I scrape my hands and feet along the cliff as I fall searching for a hold. Then my hand slams down. I was hardly holding on by my hand. I see the rest of my rope falling.

Part of it must have broke. I look up. I see Tobias in the distance.

"Its ok Tris, I'm coming." He says as he repeals as fast as he can.

"Hurry!" I yell as I search for another place to hold myself.

I find one for my foot and press down with it, the ground crumbles beneath it and I am just hanging there.

Soon enough Tobias is beside me.

To my surprise, I had no tears. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears.

"Ok Tris this is what we are going to do." I could tell the others were watching from above.

I see another figure repelling down.

"Here. Give me your hand. I can hook you onto my harness and get us down." I look at him apprehensive. I was scared to let go, I didn't wanna loose my grip on the wall.

"Trust me." He says softly. I nod my head. "On three." He says.

"One." My whole body tenses. I look into his deep eyes.

"Two." I close my eyes. I knew exactly where I was going.

"Three." I let go and I feel a hand tight around my small wrist. My eyes flash open. He pulls me up so I am in front of him. My arms find there way around his neck. I feel his muscles underneath me, it was as if they were unaffected.

He no longer looks scared but determined. He clips me onto his harness. He has his one arm wrapped around me. "Hold on tight to me." He instructs. I do as he says. I wrap my legs around his waist as if to help stabilize myself.

My face was inches away from his.

"You saved me." I whisper as he slowly repels us.

"I'll always keep you safe Tris. Always." I look up at him through my eyelashes. I feel a blush grow on my cheeks. I feel his feet hit the ground. The others were slowly propelling from the cliff.

I unwrap my legs from his waist but we do not separate. My feet are on the ground. I smile up at him. And place a small kiss on his cheek.

He saved me.

His gaze met mine, and he pulls me in close. So close I could feel his rapid heartbeat in my chest.

He brushes a stray hair away from my face, we slowly move in closer till our lips touch. There was no urgency with the kiss. It was just simple and sweet. I could feel myself smiling into the kiss.

I was first to pull away. I smiled up at him.

_He broke through my wall that I have worked so hard to build. But around him, I do not feel insecure, or weak. Around him, I am strong. And I have no need for those walls. He makes me feel safe. _

_And I had trusted him with my life._

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All! So I had A LOT of amazing feedback and I just couldn't have any of you wait any longer! I would just like to take the time to say thank you for all of you who have reviewed and who are reading this it truly means a lot ! Anyways enough of my blubbering ! Here's what you all have been patiently waiting for. **

Tris P.O.V.

"So we're taking the long trip back?" I said half joking to Tobias.

He shook his head and let out a chuckle. "Definitely."

I could still feel the heat from where his lips just were. I was still in his arms when Tori and Christina hop down from there decent. I am surrounded by Tori and Christina. They both had worried eyes and were asking a million questions a minute. All of which just seem to phase right through me.

"Tris!" Christina said examining my arms. Pulling me out of Tobias's arms. "Oh my god look at your arms!" I look down. They stung a bit. I looked down to see two huge dirty bloody brush burns on my arms.

"Here, lets get you cleaned up." Tori said rummaging through her bag and pulling out a first aid kit.

I hadn't taken a moment to really take in my surroundings. It was beautiful down here. At the bottom of the cliff there was a small path that had a fire pit in the middle there were four huge logs surrounding it. Looking up you had a great view of the clouds in the sky. Everything else around it was under a canopy of trees. Just a few yards in you could see a small lake hidden by the trees. There was a rope hanging on one of the tree branches that reached out over the water.

"It's ok, just a scratch." I said trying to play it off coming back to the moment. I really was not worried about it. I've had worse bruises.

"We should at least clean it up." Tori said sitting down on one of the logs and patting the seat next to her. I follow and sit down next to her. The guys lowered our things down and soon enough Will and Eric joined us. But Tobias and the other guys were busy setting up tents for us to sleep in. They were far away enough that they couldn't hear our conversation but close enough to see them clearly.

"So how do you know Tobias?" I find myself asking curiously.

"Well, we had grown up together. And it was the classic little boy picks on girl kind of scenario, till we got older. And we've just been really good friends." She said. I knew she knew why I had asked. She took out a bottle of antiseptic and padded it down lightly on my arms, I could hardly feel the pain of it.

"He really likes you." I hear her say. "He'd kill me for telling you this but. He's told me a lot about you. About what you've gone through. I can't say much about this but believe me when I tell you, he knows what you are going through. And the way he talks about you, he would never hurt you." I can't help but smile.

I respected that she wouldn't tell me anymore. I mean it was his business to tell me in due time when he was ready to talk to me about it.

"So I couldn't help but notice…." Christina said coming into our conversation. Tori had finished cleaning up my arms. And we all sat there.

"Yesssss?" I said exaggerating the word.

"I happened to look down and see that…." She paused dramatically. "You two kissed! Things are getting' heated in paradise." She said winking at me.

"Shut up!" I said blushing. "It was just a kiss.. No biggie.." I said blushing even more. It was a HUGE biggie for me.

"So does this mean you two are together?" Christina asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean common. Look at us." I said looking over at him. He was perfect. He was helping set up a tent he wore a tight shirt that you could see the curves of his muscles through it. Not only was he extremely good looking. But he had an amazing heart and personality that I know not a lot of people were lucky enough to know that side of him.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"I mean even if he was interested in me. He is just way too good for me. I'm just a disaster." I said looking at my arms on my lap.

"Tris, don't say that." Christina said.

"Everyone has some type of baggage that they carry through their life. You don't always have to bear the weight alone." Tori said looking directly at me putting her hand on my shoulder.

I could tell Tori and I were going to become good friends fast she was just such a sweetheart.

Eric walks over to us.

"Sorry to interrupt the girl scout meeting but, are ya gonna just sit around here all day or do ya wanna go for a swim?!" He asked.

I looked at the girls. They both got up and pushed pass him.

"Common Tris." Christina said taking my arm and leading away. We went to the side of the lake. We were completely camouflaged by the bushes so we all stripped down to our bikinis that we had on underneath our clothes.

"Last ones in is nothing but a stiff!" I hear Tori yell to the others. As if on cue we are pushed into the water. As we surface, we all look up and see a unfamiliar face. He was tall and lanky.

"What are you doing here Peter?" I hear Tori question him in a tone that even made me back away a bit.

"Eric invited me." He said simply.

"Mind if I join you girls." He said winking at me.

By now Tobias and the others had come over to the lake.

"I prefer you don't." Christina said playing nice.

"Awe common Stiff looks like she could be a lot of fun, if ya know what I mean." He said staring directly at me.

"That's enough Peter." I hear Tobias almost growl at him.

"What? I'm sorry is this your little play thing of the week? Cause its so cool, just pass her over when you're done. " He said winking at Tobias. I saw Tobias fists clench, I quickly go out of the water as he gets closer to Peter.

"You better watch what you say, cause the next words that come out of your mouth might just be your last." Tobias threatened.

"Man common, you can't tell me your gonna keep all of that to yourself!" He said gesturing to me. Tobias goes to lunge at him but instead I grab his arm before he does anything.

"Tobias, it's not even worth it." I said calmly. I feel his muscles underneath my hand tense up but then relax again.

"Ya, you better listen to the little girl Toby."

'Little girl?' Ha! I'll show him little girl.

Peter goes to turn around and before Tobias could stop me, I go right behind Peter and tap his shoulder. He turns around and gives me a cocky smile.

Before he lets another word out I throw all my weight into a punch that lands him right on the nose. He's knocked off balance and goes falling to the ground.

I hear the girls applauding me. Tobias and the other guys are laughing hysterically.

"This 'little girl' could totally kick your ass. So next time you might wanna watch how you speak to people." I walk away. There were no more cocky remarks from him. He just gets up and leaves without a word.

"How did you learn to do that?" Tobias asks placing his arm around me.

"You are my hero!" Tori says coming over to me pulling me into a hug.

"Who knew something so tiny could really pack a punch like that!" Eric said laughing.

"But seriously how did you do that?" Will asks.

I shrug. "I used to kickbox."

"Well, missy anything else we should know?" Christina asked.

I tap my chin with my pointed finger.

"LAST ONE IN THE WATER IS NOTHIN BUT A STIFF!" I yell pushing past the others and run and jump into the water, the others follow right behind.

FASTFORWARD!

It was late at night, the guys had started a fire. The stars are out now. Everyone has gone back to there tents to go to sleep it is just Tobias and I sitting by the fire.

I sit on the log next to him, we are making smores as a snack.

"That was amazing what you did earlier." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked blowing on my marshmallow that had caught on fire. The marshmallow falls to the ground and I frown.

"I'm not very good at this." I pout.

"Here." He says handing me a smore that he had just made. I take it happily. "The way you handled yourself earlier. The way you took care of yourself. Not many girls would do that."

"Haven't you noticed?" I asked.

He looks confused. "I'm not like most girls." I joke winking at him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"But seriously that was impressive." He added. I feel the cold wind against my skin. I shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

"Yeah." He gets up and goes to his tent and comes back with a large fuzzy blanket. He wraps some of it around my shoulder and wraps some over himself and drapes the rest over me, its like we're in our own little cocoon.

I lean in close to him and look up at the stars.

"You can never really see all the stars in the city." I say randomly. He looks up as well. "There's so many." I add.

"Makes us feel kinda small don't you think?" He says quietly. "Wanna hear a story?" He asks.

"Sure." I say making myself comfortable.

_**(A/n this is completely made up not to sure if the names are right, this is based of my knowledge of greek mythology from a class I took like three years ago so bear with me)**_

"Well, once upon a time." He looked over at me then back up at the sky. "There was a greek goddess Achelois. She was daughter to Zeus. One day Achelois found a man that she truly loved, but he was human. He lived down on earth and she lived up in heaven. And every day she would look down on him and would find herself falling more in love with him." He paused. "One day she devised a plan. One where she could escape from heaven to be with the one she loved. As she was making her way down her father Zeus, caught her."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Well, there love could never have been. He was human, and she was a goddess." He pointed up at the brightest star in the sky.

"Do you see that start right there?" He asked. I look up.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"That's her. Her father could never let her down to earth so he made her into a star so she could always watch over him."

"That's so sad." I frown. "And he never had any idea.." I say.

I feel my eyelids get heavy. But I couldn't go to sleep without a answer…

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Anything." He said moving so we were facing one another but we both were still consumed by the blanket.

"About what happened earlier.. After the cliff…" I paused. "I just really want you to know that even if it meant something to you or it didn't I just really don't want any of this to affect us in a bad way. You have been so amazing to me and I just don't want to lose you over something that might not of even of meant anything to us and Idontknow." My words seemed to just spill out of my mouth at this point I was just rambling. "WellMyPointIsThatIReally CareAboutYouAndIJustDon'tWantTo-" I was interrupted by his lips crashing down on mine. Our lips molded perfectly onto each others.

I could feel him smile into the kiss. But our lips didn't break apart.

It didn't matter what was going on, what had happened today or what could go wrong tomorrow. This moment was perfect.

To be continued…

**All seems to be going good after the small incident but look out not everything is as it seems **


	9. Chapter 9

Just a small update before I go into work! Expect another update later on tonight ;)

Tris P.O.V.

As we pulled away we rested our foreheads together. I feel a warm glow on my cheeks. He sees my blush and kisses my cheek.

"Tris. The last thing I want to do is scare you off."

I think I knew where this was going.. I was so happy at that moment and just like that I was sucked back into my reality. I pulled out of his embrace and sat looking into the fire, it had gotten smaller from when we first started it.

"I just really don't want to ask you to be my girlfriend if you aren't ready." He said facing me. I knew he had a good point but I couldn't help but feel a wave of rejection serge through me.

"I get it." I said getting up returning the blanket to his lap. I couldn't meet his eyes.

For the past month he has been my escape from everything, from the memories of the accident, from the hospital visits, from my family even. But now it was all catching up to me and I couldn't help but feel a huge weight on my shoulders.

"Tris.." He reached out and gently took my hand.

"I'm tired, I should really get to sleep." I said still not meeting his eyes.

He dropped my hand and I walked over to the tent I was sharing with Tori and Christina. I look back at him and he had his fist rolled up into a fist on his lap and he was putting out the fire.

They both were fast asleep and I quietly crawled in and closed the tent and made my way to my sleeping bag. I don't know how long it was till I fell asleep but all I could do was think of everything that had happened to me within the past few years. I've thought about this a lot lately.

But this time was different, I didn't cry.

Soon enough everything faded away and I was left to my dreams.

I woke up to the sun shining through the tent. The girls were already awake. We all were still wearing the clothes we wore yesterday. We were actually heading home today. Right away so it didn't really matter anyways.

Christina tossed me a breakfast bar and a bottle of water.

"You have a long way ahead of you today." She winked at me.

"Good thing Mr. Eaton can keep you company." Tori said winking at me.

"Guys.. Nothing is going on." I said as we all rolled up our sleeping bags.

"That is clearly a lie. We all can see it." Tori said wrapping her sleeping bag up.

"Just give it time." Christina said sympathetically to me.

I shrugged, neither of them knew what had happened last night and I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. I wasn't really looking forward to the long hike home.

We all finished packing up our stuff and we all took down the tents and we were all ready to head home. I saw the others securing themselves to the ropes they had left secured on the cliff. They started making their way up.

"Behave!" Eric yells over his shoulder at us. I blush.

I look over at Tobias. We haven't said a word to each other since last night.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah, lets get going."

He straps a backpack to his back and I do the same.

"After you." I say not meeting his eyes.

We follow a trail surrounded by a canopy of trees. The sun was peaking its way through the leafs.

We were climbing up a hill the ground was covered with rocks and dirt. I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was going. I was just following him.

My foot gets stuck on one of the rocks and I stumble but before my body hits the ground. I feel strong arms wrap around my body. I look up and I see his face inches away from mine.

"Thanks." I say brushing myself off.

"Are you ok?" He asks still holding onto my elbow keeping me steady. We continued walking.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lie.

"I mean about what happened last night.."

"What do you mean?" I say moving in front of him. My eyes focused on the ground and I weave around all the rocks.

"I mean Tris, look." He catches up to me and we are walking side by side. "I know you've been through a lot. And I just don't want to push you into anything if you aren't ready for it. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Maybe you're right.." I pout still not looking at him.

He takes my hand in his and we both stop walking.

"I want to be completely honest with you." He turns so he is standing in front of me. I look up at him. We were standing so close together I take notice of everything.

How his brown eyes have specks of blue in them that only shows when the sun hits them. I notice that despite our size difference my head only meets to where his chin is. I take notice to how his chiseled muscles move as he fidgets with his hands. I notice dark circles under his eyes.

"I like you Tris, a lot." He says in a sweet tone, not one that many people would of expected to hear from him.

"I like you too." I say finally meeting his eyes.

"I don't know what we are right now. Either its just friends or more but I can't stand this. Us just walking around, not talking to each other. I hate it." He said playing with my fingers.

I look down. "I hate it too. I really like where we were before all of that happened."

The sides of his mouth curve up to form a smile. I couldn't help myself. I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck and I pull us closer to each other, his strong arms wrap around my small waist. I rest my head on his strong chest.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Everything is so much easier with you. I just feel so safe with you, like nothing could hurt me." I whisper.

I feel his lips kiss the top of my head. "I promise I will never let anything happen to you Tris."

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

I meant to update last night but I was at work later than I expected, I came home and was working on writing it for ya but it just wasn't what I wanted to leave you so here it is!

Enjoy !

Tris P.O.V

I wake up to an annoying beeping coming from my alarm. I slam my hand down on it to shut it up.

Mondays were NEVER my thing.

I drag myself out of bed. The weekend had been totally amazing , I had spent much of my time with Tobias, Tori, and Christina. It was nice to have real friends again.

Tori and Christina had even convinced me with my new bill of health to try out for the cheerleading squad. They both belonged to the varsity team , so they figured they could pull a few strings.

But little did they know that, back in Arizona I was cheer captain of my high school team. We took home multiple titles including the State championship.

I wanted to keep it as a surprise really.

I walk across my room to my phone that was plugged in right in front of my window that looked right over into Tobias's house. I had a few text messages.

One from Christina reminding me to pack a gym bag with clothes for tryouts, I had already packed it last night with everything I needed it sat right next to my school bag.

Another was from Tobias.

_Morning Beautiful. Meet me outside in 30, I'll drive you to school today:) _

I smile and type a quick response. I put my phone back down and make my way to the shower. It took me about 15 minutes for me to wash my hair and do all my other feminine things like shave.

I decided I wanted to dress up a bit for school today. I put on a black and white Aztec patterned skater skirt with a white spaghetti strap crop top. I put on a pair of black Toms and a jean jacket.

I pulled my hair up into a loose bun on the top of my head.

And lastly I put on a little eye liner and mascara. I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs. I set them on the couch by the door. Caleb was sitting at the table playing with his bowel of cereal. My parents left last night for a business trip.

I walk over to the refrigerator and pour myself a cup of milk and I grab a chocolate chip muffin. I hadn't talked to Caleb really since we moved here.

I sat down across from him. He never even lifted his eyes to acknowledge my presence.

"So how's school?" I ask.

"It's fine." He says still not meeting my eyes.

He was acting so cold to me, and I knew exactly why. I was the reason he had to leave his life behind.

He never used to be this cold, we actually used to be really close.

"I'm sorry." I find myself apologizing. Better to take the high road.

He just glares at me. "You know what? I'm not sorry." I said finishing my muffin. "We moved here for my health! And if you are so selfish that you are going to hate me for something like that, that was totally out of my control. BY THE WAY! Then that is all on you. But I will not sit here and apologize." I didn't yell, I remained calm. He had nothing to say he just sat there in shock. I heard a knock on the door. I get up from my seat and I head for the door grabbing my bags on my way over.

I am greeted by a smiling Tobias. He holds out a styrofoam coffee cup for me. I smile and take it. He read my mind!

"Just what I needed." I smiled. "Thank you." I say giving him a side hug.

"No problem." He smiles. "Here, let me help you with that." He takes my bag and effortlessly slings it over his shoulder.

"You are too perfect." I smile.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I." He said winking at me as we got into his Jeep.

"You brought me coffee. I have no other choice but to agree." I said winking right back. I buckled myself in, and watched as he did the same.

"Are you nervous for tryouts?" He asked.

"Nope!" I said calmly. "Not even a little." I said. It wasn't really that big of a deal, I mean I've done it before.

"How come?" He asks as he begins our familiar drive.

"I used to cheer back at my old school. "

"Really?" He asked.

"Is it so hard to believe?" I teased.

He shrugged and smiled at me.

"I'd really like it if you would come to tryouts." I said smiling turning in my seat to look at him. "You could be my good luck charm." I looked at his face, he was focused on driving us to our destination. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"I'll be there." He said taking my hand in his. I felt a surge of electricity go through me at his touch.

I blush. How is it someone so perfect like him could like someone as plain as me?

Why is it he stuck through so much, just for me? I hadn't done anything really for him… But he has givin' me so much of everything.

"The first game is this Friday." He said.

"Yeah."

"It's kind of a team tradition that we where our jerseys. And since the homecoming game is coming up its also a tradition that.." He paused and glanced at me. "That our girl would wear our jersey too. Kind of like there was of spreading 'school spirit'." He seemed nervous when asking me, as if it would scare me away. But it didn't.

"I would love that." I saw his face brighten up. "On one condition though." I said teasing him.

We found a parking spot and he parked the car and we both unbuckled and turned towards each other.

"And what would that be?" He asked holding both of my hands in his.

I don't know why but I was feeling extra confident.

I take a deep breath. "After you win that game." I paused. "I want to go out on a date. With you. Just the two of us." I wasn't sure what he would say back, I mean I already knew he liked me. But in the silence I felt my stomach drop, had he changed his mind? I was about to change my mind when he spoke up.

"That seems pretty reasonable." He winked at me. "But it's going to be a surprise. I can't tell you what were doing."

"What's with you and surprises?" I asked joking as we both got out of the car. I grabbed my book bag and he grabbed both his bags and the rest of mine.

He put his hands up jokingly in defense. "I'm just so romantic." He said with a crooked smile shaking his head.

I put my hand to my chin as if in deep thought. "Or are you just making things up as you go along?" I joked winking at him.

He laughed. "That is also another possibility. "

We walked to the gym together, we had almost every class together. He walked with me to the girls locker room. We stopped at the door and he handed me my bag.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"No problem." He smiled leaning in close to me. I could see a lot of girls walking past us, most glaring.

What..The.. ?

I just leaned my back against the wall.

"So the homecoming dance is coming up." He said randomly.

"It is?" I asked. I honestly had no clue, for being in and out of school as often as I was. I really wasn't into the whole school gossip or activities kinda thing.

"Actually it's coming up in about two weeks." Was he going to ask me to go with him?

"Are you trying to ask me to go with you to the dance?" I asked giving him a look of 'man I just caught you'.

He blushed. He was trying to ask me.

I couldn't help but have a smile spread across my face as he shook his head yes.

"I would love that." I said as the bell rang. I got on my tip toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you out there." I said referring to gym class.

I turned and walked into the locker room I found Christina in our spot.

"Hey!" She greeted as she finished up. "Wanna work on some moves for try outs today?"

I start to change into a pair of black adidas shorts and I put on a sports bra and a plain gray t-shirt.

"Sure!" I said. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Apart from my fight with Caleb, I was having a amazing morning. And I wasn't about to let ANYTHING ruin that.

_To be continued…_

_So I'm off for now, I thought this would be a good spot to leave you off at, I will try to leave another update later on tonight. The next chapter will be EXTRA long and I know this one was kind of dull however expect a lot more drama and action in the next few chapters to come. Have a beautiful day!_

_Love, Abby _


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all ! So you asked and here it is!

Tris's P.O.V

I was helping Christina drag out the mats for us and a few others to practice. The guys were already out and playing touch football on the other side of the gym.

We lay out the mat. It stretched out pretty far, it went from one side of the gym almost half way down.

"Tris? Wanna show us what you are gonna do for tryouts?" Christina asked.

I shrugged. Just then music blared through the speakers. It was the song was Timber by PitBull and Kesha.

I walk to the one wall. They look at me questioningly. I ignore it. I stand facing the mat. I put my arms in the air and do a quick stretch. I take off running. As soon as my feet hit the mat, I start off simple doing a full layout. I turn and do a backward handspring, I twist my body while I was in the air and land on my feet. But I don't stop. I do a back flip with a twist. I land on my feet. I do another layout and do a few aerials in a row. I finish by doing a simple toe touch in the air and this time I land in a split.

I hear applause as I pull myself off the mat. It's really been too long since I've done this.

"You are amazing!" I hear someone say I don't recognize her. A small crowd of girls has formed around me.

"Tris, you didn't tell me you could do that!" Christina said.

"Who knew anyone could even do all that!" The same girl joked. "I'm Marlene, from the looks of that it looks like we will be spending a lot of time together, I'm a part of the cheer team here."

"Nice to meet you." I said nicely.

"This is Shauna." Marlene introduced her friend. She didn't seem too thrilled.

She gave me a half smile but didn't say anything.

"Tris, how did you do that?" Christina asked.

"I was on two teams back at my old home, one being all stars." I said simply like it was no big deal.

"ALL STARS!" She yelled.

The whole gym goes quiet. "Shhh… What is the big deal!" I said.

"Big deal is it looks like we are going to the championships this year." She says as if it's a matter of fact. The other girls have begun to do their own thing on the mat.

"I haven't even made the team yet."

"Oh trust me. You will."

FASTFORWARD!

The day went by in a blur I was excited for tryouts. I get out of my last class. I literally jumped out of my seat when the bell rang.

"Well someone's excited." I hear Tobias say from next to me. I quickly was trying to gather my books and things. He was doing the same.

"Who me?" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

He takes my backpack in his hand and I grab by duffle bag that had my change of clothes .

"Just a little." I confess as we walk down the hall to the locker room so I could change.

"I'll see you there." He says winking at me. "Good luck!" He added pulling me into a hug.

Once I was inside I am met with Christina and the other girls that I had met this morning plus a few others.

"Ready for tryouts?" She asks.

"Of course!"

The girls and I all are wearing sport bras and shorts. We were in for a long tryout.

I quickly change the girls and I walked out to the track. The track and field was only a block away from the school. We all are carrying our stuff with us. We get there and a bunch of girls were already waiting. I see Tobias in the stands with a few others. He gives me a thumbs up.

We place our things on the side and we all begin to stretch. They have pulled out the mats that cover a quarter of the field.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS!" A woman yells. Everyone quiets down. "I am Jeanine Mathews. I am the cheer coach." She greeted us. "Not all of you will make it onto the team. So BRING IT, and GIVE IT ALL YOU CAN." She concluded.

"Each of you will have a total of two minutes to show what you've got."

"Who's first?" She asked. Christina was first to go.

"Good luck." I said as she made her way forward.

We each would play a song with our try out. She chose Dark horse by Katy Perry. It was cute. Before I knew it she was finished and Jeanine was looking for another volunteer.

I stepped up. I could hear Tobias and his friends 'Whooping' for me. I laugh. I put my song on and wait for it to begin. I'm on the center of the mat.

I start out with a full layout and land with a twist back handspring. I do a back flip and land in a split. I lift myself up so I was doing a hand stand. I do another flip so I was once again on my feet. I was now at the chorus, I run and do three aerials in a row, I add a front flip in there. My two minutes was cut when the song was turned off I end standing with my arms out and my head back. I hear applause break out. Coming not only from my little 'fan club' with Tobias. But Jeanine as well.

"That was amazing." She told me.

"Thank you." I said catching my breath.

I went over and sat next to Christina and we waited for the rest of the girls to finish.

A hour went by till the last girl had went.

"Alright. I've seen enough." Jeanine says as she makes her way across to us.

"I will be posting the list tomorrow morning outside the gym. You all are free to go." She says. I give Christina a hug and say goodbye and grab my bag as I walk over to Tobias and his friends, they were waiting for me by the gate to get onto the field.

I was digging in my bag for my sweatshirt. I shivered. As the sun was setting it was unusually cold.

"Hey!" His friends greet me.

"Hi!" I reply.

"You were amazing." Tobias said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I smiled still trying to find my jacket. I pout. I forgot it.

"That was unbelievable! You were like a ninja!" His one friend says. The other who looks a lot like him gives him a look and smacks the back of his head.

"That's my friend Zeke and his brother Uriah." Tobias told me as they bickered as we began walking together.

I shiver again. Tobias takes off his varsity football jacket and before I realize what he is doing he drapes it over my shoulders. It was huge on me but it was warm and cozy, and it even smelled sweet like him.

I push my arms through the sleeves. I couldn't even reach my hands through the hand holes.

"Are you guys hungry?!" Zeke asks.

"Starving!" I say grabbing my tummy.

"Lets go get tiny a burger or two." Uriah said confirming.

"Hey! I'm not that tiny!" I say putting my hands on my hips in a attempt to make myself seem bigger. But the overflowing of the jacket really wasn't helping my case.

"If you say so." He shrugs. I let out a laugh.

I look in front of us. I see a familiar face. I frown. It was Peter.

Without thinking I take Tobias's hand.

Uriah and Zeke were walking in front of us at a distance that we could talk and they wouldn't hear us.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked worried. Not letting my hand go. He no longer was carrying our bags. I guess he must of put them in his car already.

I gesture ahead. "He gives me the creeps."

I notice I am still holding onto his hand. "Sorry." I mumble and pull my hand away.

"Don't be." He says draping his arm around my shoulders. I move in as close as I could and rest my head onto him. We get to his car. I climb into the front and Uriah and Zeke climb into the back seat.

"So you just moved here right?" Zeke asked as we buckled in.

"Yeah, last month."

"How do you like it here?" He asks.

"It's been getting a lot better." I glance at Tobias but no one seems to notice by subtle hint.

We stop for burgers on our way to drop them off at their house.

I'm working on eating the French fries out of the bag when we stop in front of their house.

"See ya later guys!" Zeke says hopping out of the car.

"Oh hey! We're having a party this Saturday if ya'll want to come." Uriah offers.

"Maybe." I say frowning at my lap. I haven't been to a party since the night of the incident..

"Ok, well if you change your mind, you know where it'll be." He said winking at me.

"Bye man." Tobias says from the drivers seat.

We pull out onto the road. I haven't really said anything since he mentioned the party.

"You ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say, I had to cough to clear my throat.

"It's just a stupid party, you don't have to go if you don't want to. No pressure." He said as we turned onto our street.

I was lost to my thoughts after that. He stopped his car in front of his house . He grabbed my bags for me and walked me to my door.

"I'll see you later." I said. "Thanks for sticking around." I smiled up at him.

"I mean after you said I'd be your good luck charm, I'd be heartless not to have stayed." He joked winking at me.

He hands me my bags and I kiss him on the cheek.

"So I have a question for you." I said sitting on the steps that lead up to my house.

"I have a answer." he said sitting next to me.

"I know you said you didn't want to push me, but what if I want this?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." I blushed as I said that.

"Then Tris Prior." He said getting up giving me his hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He said sweetly.

I put my free hand on my chin to make as if I really were thinking hard about my answer.

I cave. "I would love nothing more." I say as he plants a soft kiss on my lips. He pulls me in close into his strong arms. I feel my safest here.

"Tobias!" I hear someone yell from his house it was his dad. He seemed angry.

"shit," He spat. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you."

I turned around and unlocked my door and went straight for the shower. I took off my clothes in my room and made my way in my towel to my bathroom.

I took a long half hour shower. Mostly just thinking of things. Like why Tobias's dad was so angry?

Then I realized, I still had his jacket.

When I got out of the shower. I pull on a pair of undergarments (of course) and a pair of black sweat pants and a light blue tank top. My bed room window is wide open, so is Tobias's I hear yelling and slamming coming from his house.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear the sound of glass breaking.

I look over at Tobias's jacket.

I grab it and slide on a pair of sneakers.

I run down my stairs and cross over to his yard. I hear more yelling. I hope what I think is happening isn't really going on….

I bang on the door and wait. It gets quiet.

A man I don't recognize answers the door.

"I'm sorry, we don't want any girl scout cookies." He slurs. He must have been drinking.

"Actually. I'm here to see Tobias. I have to give him something."

"Oh he's not home." He lied.

"Really? Isn't that his car?" I asked.

"Well…yeah..bu— Wait a sec." He slams the door in my face, I hear more fussing around in the house.

Tobias comes to the door. There were traces of blood on his lower lip.

"Tris you shouldn't be here." He says his eyes wide.

"Tobias. Can you come out here please?" I ask, my eyes are wide with worry.

He closes both doors.

I take his face in my hand. I run my finger over his cut lip. My eyebrows furrow together. I look up at him.

"Tobias—"

"Don't." He says backing away from me not looking at me.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked in a voice so small, I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Tris. P.O.V.

I notice a small bump forming on the side of his forehead.

"You need to leave," He growled at me.

"No." I said simply in disbelief.

"You don't understand it's not safe for you to be here right now." He said through his teeth.

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me." I wasn't angry, at least not at Tobias. I was stubborn. But so was he.

"You need to go home." He said coldly as he turned around and walked back inside slamming the door and locking it in my face.

I stood there confused, and worried. I didn't hear anything else so I just shook my head and dropped his jacket on the bench he had on the porch. I backed away from his house in disbelief from the events that just took place.

A million questions passed through my head. I would get my answers.

How could the most strong person I've ever met…Be the victim of his own father. How could someone hurt their own child? And most of all, Tobias was strong. He was bigger than his father he could easily stop this.

I walk back into my house. Caleb sits on the couch with a few of his friends playing on his xbox. I ignore them.

"That your sister Prior?" One of his friends asked.

Caleb nods. "I wouldn't mind me getting' a slice of that." I give him a look of disgust. I couldn't even be here. I was frustrated. I grab my bags and run up to my room and I lock the door.

I throw my stuff down in anger and I jump onto my bed landing on my stomach. I let out one good scream and muffle it into my pillow. I flop over onto my side, and I kick off my shoes. I realize my window is wide open, allowing the freezing air in. I drag myself out of my bed and head over to my window. I look over and I see Tobias. He gives me a sad look and shuts his window. I do the same.

What a healthy way to start a relationship? Why wouldn't he let me help him?

That is the question that kept me up that night. I don't even remember falling asleep either but I wake up the next day to my alarm. I feel like I was hit by a truck, I had no sleep and my body ached from tossing and turning.

I pull myself out of bed and drag myself to the bathroom. I let the hot water hit my body and consume me. I did all my lady things and I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I wipe the steam away from my mirror. I brush my teeth and blow dry my hair.

It was stormy outside, so I decided to have a 'bummy' day. I throw my hair up into a bun and I leave my bathroom. I get dressed in a pair of lightweight royal blue sweat pants. I throw on a white v-neck t-shirt and I throw on a gray hoodie that had the pink logo on it.

I put on a pair of socks and a black pair of nike's. I put new gym clothes in my bag and throw the old ones in my laundry basket. I grab all of me stuff. I wasn't counting on Tobias showing up this morning after what had happened last night. So I run down the stairs and grab a set of keys.

My mom had gotten me my dream car a powder blue mustang convertable when I passed my drivers test, but I was so traumatized from the accident I couldn't bring myself to actually drive it. But she kept it knowing one day that I would have to start living my life again, and be able to accomplish the simplest tasks of driving myself to school.

I hit the garage button and the door opens as I throw my stuff into the back seat. I get in and buckle up. I see Tobias walking to his car. I pull over in front of his house.

"Get in." I say simply.

He doesn't argue, he actually doesn't say anything.

He gets in the passenger seat.

"Listen Tris. I can't—" He began.

"Tobias. Can I say something?" I asked as I began to drive. He nods. "Please." He adds.

"I understand that there may be some things in your life that you can't tell me about, like what happened last night. But I want you to know that you can trust me. You have been through hell and back again with me. And you never failed to be there. I just really hope some day I can return the favor and be there for you when you need someone for a change. I don't know what exactly happened last night. But I do know what I saw. And you of all people do not deserve that." I said parking my car as close to the school as I could get.

He takes a deep breath. Neither of us move from our seats. I turn the keys and take them out of the car and I turn in my seat so I am facing him.

"Marcus… Is my step dad.." He begins. "My real dad left when I was born, leaving my mom." He paused. "She eventually met Marcus. And at first things were great. But once they got married. That's when it all happened. He never laid a hand on my mother, but I was his little punching bag whenever he had too much to drink. I choose not to fight back because I know that my mom would never believe me. She would always side with him anyways. So I just deal with it." He looked down. "I'm a tough guy, a few punches won't hurt me." He said with a chuckle.

My eye brows furrow together. "But.. Tobias..What if it gets worse?" I ask.

"Then I can handle myself. I just don't want you getting hurt in the crossfire. That's why I was trying so hard to get you to leave last night."

"I'm more capable then everyone gives me credit for." I say as we get out of the car. I was starting to get annoyed how everyone in my life has begun to treat me like I'm a piece of china ready to break.

I shake my head.

He gives me a small smile. "Thank you." He says simple as we grab our things. "For not even giving it a second thought to come back and try to help." Our faces were inches apart. I could feel the heat from his breath hit my face.

I give him a small smile. "It was nothing." I say shaking my head.

"No. It was something" He said leaning for a kiss. I find my hands dropping my bags and finding themselves wrapping themselves around the back of his neck.

His arms are wrapped around my waist holding me close to his body.

I hear a car honk and we break apart. I see Uriah and Zeke passing by in a car wolf whistling at us.

"So you find out if you make the team today." He says as we begin our walk into school. We walk over to the gym locker rooms where the list was posted.

"The thought had actually slipped my mind." I say honestly as I stand in front of the paper.

At the top there is a list of names who would be Captain and Co captains. I skip over that and skim the rest of the names, but I'm not there. Then it hits me I skim all the way up to the top and right next to the word Captain, it says my name. Tris Prior.

"I made captain!" I said dropping all my stuff to the floor and jumping into Tobias's arms. He picks me up and spins me around.

"Congratulations Captain!" He says saluting me.

I bow my head and he returns me to the floor.

"You know what this means?" I ask making a funny face.

"What?" He asks laughing at me.

"You are the captain of the football team. And I'm the captain of the cheerleading team. We are such a cheesy movie cliché." I shake my head.

He just picks me up and spins me around and plants another kiss on my lips.

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

So I've been dying to write this chapter! I am fast-forwarding to the night of the homecoming dance, which was about two weeks from that last chapter! I am so sorry if any of you are upset that I kinda skipped over the FourTris date! But trust me you won't wanna miss this chapter!

Tris P.O.V.

I was getting ready for the homecoming dance with Christina we were both in my bed room we were both doing our hair.

Will had asked her to the dance and I would be going with Tobias. We had been spending a lot of time together in the last few weeks. Not really doing too much but enjoying each others company. After the first game he won it scoring the final touch down, we had a picnic under the stars. We layed out for half of the night just cuddled up and talking about… well everything, and nothing all at once.

"So about you and Tobias…" Christina asked as we began to do our makeup.

"What about him?" I ask clearly confused.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together…" She added.

"Yeaaaaaa…" I said exaggerating.

"Have you two said it yet?" She asked.

"Said what?" I ask not sure what she is talking about.

"You know…. The big 'I love you'." She said happily. I shrug. "Common everyone can see it!" She announces.

"I don't know, sometimes it seems like he's about to say it but then… nothing." I frown.

"Do you love him?" She asks.

I couldn't help but feel a smile spread across my face. It was hard not to find myself falling in love with him. He had been my best friend and biggest support for over a month while I was struggling with one of the hardest moments in my life. He stood by me and still does. He is everything I have ever needed and much more.

"I do." I say simply.

She gets so excited she jumps out of her seat. "OMG! Are you going to tell him?" She asks.

I shrug smiling. "If the moment happens. I just don't want to be 'that girl'. You know?"

Stupid girl problems.

I take a look at us. She is wearing a black formfitting dress that goes just above her knee. She wore black heels and black dangly earrings to match. She had her hair up in a curly messy bun. She had a dark smokey eye and red lips to pull the look together.

I wore a white dress it was fitted at the top but flared out to about my knees. It had gold accents on the top. I wore gold jewelry and my make up was all done in neutral colors. My hair was done in loose waves and pulled away from my face. I strapped on a pair of gold sparkly heels.

"So who are you voting for tonight?" Christina asked.

"For what?" I said confused.

"Homecoming king and queen silly."

"I don't know." I paused. "Who are you voting for?" I asked.

"You and Tobias." She said simply.

"Us? Why?" I asked. I never was one who really cared about this type of thing.

"Because you two are the cutest couple I know." She said winking at me. "That, and I'd feel guilty voting for myself." She added with a giggle.

I threw a pillow at her, which only had made her crack up even more.

I shook my head and I heard a knock on the door.

Caleb answers the door.

"Tris!" He yells up. "They're here!"

"Ready?" She asks. I nod.

Tonight would be perfect. I just knew it would be.

We descended the staircase, just like they do in the old movies where the guy stands by the door waiting to take you out for the night of your dreams. And for just a minute when his eyes land on you, it just makes you feel like you are the only girl in the world.

He holds out a single rose for me. "This is for you." He smiles. I lean in and kiss his cheek.

Will had done the same for Christina. We took a quick photo on our phones and we walked out to Tobias's car.

He opened the door for me. And I got in taking his hand. "You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear. It sends shivers down my spine.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." I say. He wore a white dress shirt with a gold tie. He wore black dress pants and dress shoes to match.

Will and Christina took his car so they would have more room.

We arrived at homecoming at just the right time. You could see flashing lights coming from the windows to the gym, and you could even hear the sound of the music that was playing.

Tobias parks the car close by and before I could open the door he comes around to my side and opens it for me.

He gives me his hand. "Madame, if you please." I take his hand and he helps me out of the car.

"You sir, are truly too kind." I say trying to keep a straight face.

When we walk into the dance it looks completely different. There were lights strung everywhere, and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, they even had balloons everywhere.

There was a table set up with snacks, and people were already in the middle of the dance floor dancing. The DJ was playing really upbeat songs.

"Wanna dance?" He asks. I nod. "I would love to!" I said. He smiles as he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We do a bunch of weird dance moves, no caring what people would think. Actually he was doing most of it I would just laugh. Then a slow song came on and he held me close. And I rested my head on his chest.

I could hear his heartbeat through the music. I smile. This was my favorite place to be, wrapped in his arms.

This would have been the perfect moment to confess how I was feeling. But I couldn't. I was scared, scared to scare him away. When he is the best thing to ever happen to me. And… I love him.

The song ends and the DJ announces that now is the last chance to vote for a king and queen.

"Wanna know a secret?" He whispers to me.

"Sure." I smile. The music has changed but he still holds me close as if we were slow dancing.

"You already are my princess." He whispers into my ear. Probably so no one else would hear him say that. I lean up and kiss his cheek. I see Christina in the background trying to get my attention. I narrow my eyes at her and she motions for me to come over to her.

"I'll be right back." I say pointing out to the spazzing Christina. He laughs and he goes over to grab some food when I walk over to her.

She grabs my hand and leads me out of the gym.

"What is going on?" I ask trying to keep up.

"Will just asked me to be his girlfriend!" She says excitedly.

"He did!" I say giving her a hug. "That is so amazing! I am so happy for you!"

She is a huge bubble of energy and happiness. It was so cute. She deserved this.

"So did you tell Tobias?" She asked.

I frowned. "Not yet but I think I will go and do it now."

"You go girl." She cheers me on as we walk back into the gym. I scan the crowd looking for a familiar face. My eyes go right past him but then they find him again. The reason I didn't recognize him was because some bottle blonde was glued to his lips.

I felt a twinge of anger, and sadness rip through me. Christina saw what was going on. She put her hand out to me. "Tris." She whispers.

I think she expected me to run away. But I walked right up to them. They had broken apart by now and were talking. I tap Tobias on the shoulder. The blonde in the background just looked at me with a cocky smile and crossed her arms.

His face looks like he saw a ghost.

I could feel a lump growing in my throat.

"Tobias.." Was all I could manage to say. He goes to reach out for me, I cross my arms and dodge his hands.

"Tris please its not what it looks like!" He said defensively.

"No. It's exactly how it looks." I say calmly.

"It's ok Tobias. I get it." I shrug. "It was nice while it lasted, right." I shake my head. I would not allow myself to cry in front of him. "If that's what you want, believe me I won't stand in your way. I just hope you're happy."

"Tris please.."

"It's ok Tobias. I totally get it." The next thing I was about to say ripped my heart to shreds. "It's not like we were in love anyways." He looked wounded.

I go to walk away. But he grabs my hand. I shake it off. Without looking back, I head straight for the door.

I could hear Christina yelling at him. I burst through the doors and find myself clinging to the railing of the steps. All of a sudden it was hard to breathe. My eyes were beginning to go fuzzy. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I hear someone coming. I quickly run down the stairs and out of the building. My house wasn't far from here. I kick my heels off and take them in my hand. I wipe away my eyes.

I feel my phone go off. I ignore it. I don't want to talk to anyone anyways. I get a block away from the school when someone grabs me from behind. They cover my mouth when I try to scream. Something is put over my eyes. I try my best to kick and hit my attacker but I feel something hit my head hard and everything goes fuzzy.

I get thrown into something, and I feel myself moving. But my body was planted on the ground. I must be in someones car, my hands had been tied behind me. I try my best to move the blindfold away from my eyes. I can peak through when I see a familiar face in the drivers seat. It was Peter.

He was focused on the road. I notice it is only us and we are driving next to a creek.

I had two options. Let this creep get away with this, or two fight back.

I knew what I had to do. I look at the door besides me it is unlocked. I try my best to break free from my bonds and I finally get a hand free. He is totally clueless.

I take a deep breath and fight back the memories as I dive over the seat and take hold of the wheel.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He says cursing me. It was a power struggle for the wheel. But I wasn't letting go. The car goes flying over an embankment and slams into the water. I counted on him not wearing a seatbelt. He cracked his head on the wheel. He was out cold. I feel blood dripping from my face and everything was spinning. I couldn't give into the feeling.

I escape from the car. I drag myself through the water. I fall a few times. But I pull myself back up and I see headlights in the distance. I need help.

I try my best to run over to the side of the road, but I am stumbling. The lights get closer. I wave my hands in the air to get there attention. Nothing. I get closer in the road. And they slam on their breaks.

"Tris?" I hear someone yell. It was Uriah.

Before I know it he is next to me and holding me up. "What happened?!" He asked urgently.

I point to the water. "Peter." I say pointing to the remains of the crash.

"Oh. My god. Here," He helps me into the passenger seat in the car.

"I'm calling 911." He tells me.

"Tris stay with me." He says as I dose off.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Tobias P.O.V.

REHASH!

I was getting something to eat when some blonde girl comes up to me. I think her name is Brittany.

"Hi Toby." She says.

"It's Tobias." I say trying not to sound cocky.

"Whatever, anyways. I was wondering if you. Well you know wanna get out of here." She said winking at me.

"I'm actually here with my girlfriend." I say as I go to walk away.

She grabs my shoulder I turn around.

"Common, I've seen that girl. Wouldn't you rather be with a woman?" She asks me.

I give her the dirtiest look. I was done trying to be nice. "Listen SL—" Was all I could say before she crashes her lips onto mine. I push her off of me and then I hear her voice.

"Tobias.." Her voice sounds so small. I try to reach out to her but she dodges my attempts.

"Tris please its not what it looks like!" I try to explain.

"No. It's exactly how it looks." She said, she didn't sound angry maybe she would listen to me.

"It's ok Tobias. I get it." She shrugs her small shoulders. "It was nice while it lasted, right." I shake my head no she could not be doing this over a misunderstanding…. "If that's what you want, believe me I won't stand in your way. I just hope you're happy." I felt my heart drop

"Tris please.."

"It's ok Tobias. I totally get it." She kept interrupting me."It's not like we were in love anyways." My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that she had said those words. After everything we had been through did she really believe I didn't love her?

She turns to walk away. I reach out to take her hand but she just shakes it off. Without looking back, she went straight for the door. I went to chase after her but I am stopped by Christina.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She was trying so hard not to yell.

"I swear, I didn't do anything wrong! She threw herself onto me!" I turn around and the girl is gone, she was across the room trying to hook another sucker.

"See.." She looks at me in disbelief.

"I would never hurt her.." I paused. I guess now was as good of a time to say how I really feel. "I love her."

"Common we have to catch her." She says turning around.

As we closed the door I could hear them announcing the king and queen..

"_And this years king and queen are, Tris Prior and Tobias—" _The door slammed shut after that.

We run out of the school. I scan the streets. There was no sign of her. Then I see something in the distance on the ground. I jog over to it, I pick it up in my hand.

"That's her shoe…And her phone." Christina said catching up to me.

"You don't think something happened to her..?" She asked. I bend down and examine the ground. There were red blood traces on the ground.

"Call 911." I tell her. "I have a feeling I know who took her." She dialed 911 and was speaking to dispatch.

"They couldn't of gotten far." I run back into the dance. I find Uriah and Zeke.

They look at me worried. "Dude what's wrong?"

"I think Peter took Tris. She ran out of here. And we found her phone on the ground along with her shoe…." I pause. "There was blood."

"How long ago?" They say as we start walking outside.

"Couldn't of been five minutes." We all get to our cars and we start our search. Christina heads to Tris's house to see if she shows up and to wait for the cops.

"We'll find her." Was the last thing Uriah told me.

Uriah's P.O.V.

I drove down a back street that ran around a nearby creek. I had my high beams on just looking for any sign of her, or where they could be. Peter is a crazy guy, and we needed to catch him before he seriously hurt her… Or even worse…

I was driving down the road not even five minutes when I saw something on the side of the road ahead of me. It was moving closer. The shape soon turned into a person.. And then I slammed on the breaks.

"Tris!" I yell running out of my car. She was covered in blood and was hardly able to stand up.

I take her in my arms trying to steady her.

"What happened?" I asked her. Her face was blank and she just stared into the open space in front of us.

She points over to the creek. "Peter." I see smoke coming from the creek.

"Oh. My god. Here," I help her get seated in the passanger seat in my car.

"I'm calling 911." I reassure her as I grab my phone and dial. I see her eyes getting heavy and she couldn't seem to hold her head up.

"Tris stay with me." I plead. And she was knocked out.

It was only a matter of five minutes till the paramedics arrived at the scene. They took her in a ambulance and Peter in another.

I took my car and followed them to the hospital. I called Tobias and told him what was going on. He calls Christina who was with Caleb and they were all on the way to the hospital.

Tris's P.O.V.

After I felt myself go, I found myself in a dream like state.

I was at the side of the road where the accident happened almost a year ago. There was a thin layer of fog that filled the air. But you could still see the evidence that the sun was still there.

I see the car, crumbled. I walk over to it. I could feel tears in my eyes. I was scared to look inside.

"You know it wasn't your fault." I hear a voice say. Confused I turn around. And then I see his face, the face of my best friend.

"AL!" I say running towards him. I collapse in his arms.

"How is this possible?" I ask .

"That's not important, we don't have much time." He says. "I just need you to know something." He says still holding me.

Al was always like a big brother to me, I loved him like family.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I need you to know that, we're ok." He says simply.

"But.." I try to begin, but tears fill my eyes.

"None of that." He says wiping the tears away from my eye. "The others couldn't make it, but I needed to tell you. That you don't have to worry." He paused. "And I know you will be ok."

"But I need you." I cry.

He shakes his head. "But you don't. You have that Tobias guy. He will keep you safe."

"You need to go back now." He tells me.

"No. Al." I shake my head. "I cannot lose you again."

"You need to live your life." He tells me kissing my cheek. I felt the warmth of his lips.

"Goodbye Trissy." He tells me. He starts to fade away.

"No!" I yell grabbing at the air. I get the sensation that I am falling and I jolt awake in a bed. I am sweating and my heart is racing, I was finding it hard to catch my breath. I look around. I must have been in the hospital.

My face was wet from tears but I felt a warmth on my cheek right where Al had kissed it. If it was just a dream why did it feel so real?

I hear someone talking to someone outside the door. I wipe away the tears that stained my face.

A doctor walks in.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." She tells me coming over to the bed I was laying on. "There are a lot of people that were waiting for you. A lot of people were worried." She told me. I examined her face it looked as if she had something major t tell me.

"Our understanding is that you were attacked by that boy." She said sadly. "The police are here, actually they are guarding your door. They need to speak to you so that charges can be pressed against him." She paused. "I know this is a lot to take in..But we offer a counseling service to attack victims."

Victim. I couldn't believe I was just that…. A victim .

"Is my family her?" My voice croaked.

"Your brother is. Would you like me to send him in?" She asks me, and I just nod. "Please." I add.

"Ok, but you will need to speak to the police then as well." She adds leaving the room. I doubt it wa even a minute till I heard his sneakers running towards my room. I adjust myself in the bed, I wince as every muscle in my body aches.

"Tris." He says stopping himself in the doorway. He looks like he is about to cry.

"Caleb." I say opening my arms. I needed my big brother.

He rushes to my side and pulls me into a hug. I sit up and he is sitting on the side of my bed.

"I'm so sorry." He tells me. "I'm your brother its my job to protect you, and I've been too busy being selfish to realize how much you've needed me.." He pauses. "I've failed you."

I couldn't hold it back anymore tears began to flow down my face. Everything seemed to hit me at once.

I felt like I was hit by a bus. With all my emotions running crazy from Al, dealing with the accident it was like it happened all over again, Tobias cheating, Peter kidnapping me… I felt a huge weight pulling at my heart.

"It'll be ok." He whispers into my hair. I get a flashback of Al, telling me the same thing. I feel a shiver go through my body.

I wipe off my face. But he still sits with me after we pull away.

"The others are waiting, and mom and dad are on their way home." He tells me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Anything."

"Can you just tell them that I'm ok, I'm just not up to seeing anyone at the moment.." I tell him looking at my lap.

"Sure." He says getting up.

As soon as the door closes I pull my legs up to my chest and I burry my face in my arms.

The only person who could comfort me…Was the one who had betrayed me the most.

And yet through all the heartache…. I still love him. And that is what has wounded me the most.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

SMALL update just to tease;) Expect another later on tonight!

Tris's P.O.V.

Later that night my mom came in when I was speaking to the cops. She runs to my side and hugs me a little too tight, I wince.

The cop has a pen and pad in his hand. My mom lets go of me and holds my hand. It was around 1 in the morning by now. But I couldn't fall asleep.

I explained the situation to him. I tried to be brave. But the tears have left their stain marks on my cheeks.

My heart ached almost as much as every part of my body. My dream has left me feeling a mix of emotions. In everything that happened, I almost had forgotten what had happened just before.

I try my best to push that thought to the back of my head.

When they had gotten all they needed they had left the room but a security guard would be posted at my door until Peter was taken into custody. I guess he was pretty banged up too.

Serves him right. He messed with the wrong girl.

"Sweety. We need to talk.." My mom began to say. She sent Caleb away.

"Maybe it's time you get a new start." She began. What? No.

"But we just moved here…" I said.

"I know, and it wouldn't be all of us going. I think it would be in your best interest to have you go live with your grandma for the rest of the year."

My heart began to race. "No!" I say. "I just made so many friends… Made the cheerleading team… I even made captain. You can't do this to me!" I said on the verge of tears.

"At least think about it.." She says smoothing down my hair.

"Ok." I say sadly.

I knew I had to face my problems. I never was one to run away from them. But I just couldn't bring myself to face the one that was weighing down my heart. If I left I wouldn't have to see him again. I wouldn't have to see his face everyday, the beautiful face that tore me to pieces.

"I want to sleep." I say hardly a whisper.

"Your friends are still out there. They really would like to see you." She said.

"I've been through a lot today… I just want to sleep. Can you just tell them that?"

"Sure thing baby." She says getting up from her chair and heading for the door. She turned the lights off and left me laying there. I stared up at the ceiling. I was finally alone.

I wince as I curl up into a ball and hug the pillow into me. Everything seemed as if it was crashing down on my shoulders. It was like a hole was where my heart should be.

I kept replaying the nights happenings through my head.

Tonight was supposed to be perfect. I was going to tell him I loved him, but rather.

I get cheated, played, kidnapped, and wrecked. All in the matter of a hour. I finally let the tears escape me.

Maybe if I sleep it wouldn't hurt me so bad.

Sooner than later sleep finds me and I drift off into a deep sleep.

The next day I am sent home. My friends had gone home, to my relief I wasn't ready to face anyone just yet.

I get home, my mom offers to make me breakfast. I deny it and just head to my room. I still was wearing my dress from last night. I go up into my room and take one look in the mirror.

I was a mess. My mascara was now on my cheeks from all the tears. My hair was all over the place. And my dress had blood stains and had rips all over the place.

I go to my bathroom and unzip my dress letting it hit the floor. I roll the dress up and throw it into the trashcan I had in the corner. I take my makeup remover and wipe off my makeup. I didn't want to look at myself. I looked so frail and so weak.

I looked. And felt broken. I turn the water to the shower on and let the steam fill the room. I step into the shower, and let the steam consume me. I feel tears form in my eyes again.

Why is it my life has come to this?

I do my lady things and get out of the shower. I get out and dry myself off and wrap a towel around my hair. I throw on some clean underwear and bra. I throw on a light blue robe and tie it around my waist.

I walk into my room and go through my drawer. I pull out a baggy blue vneck shirt that was long enough to fit me like a dress. My body still aches. I drop my robe and throw my shirt on.

Caleb had gotten my phone back from Christina last night. She must of found it when I had dropped it.

I go over to my desk that was by my window. I plug my phone in to charge it, it was dead. My window was wide open, I didn't want to look over to see him there. I wanted to forget all about him..

Or at least that is what I kept telling myself. My phone lights up and the screen turns on it blows up with text messages and missed calls.

I frown. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I set down my phone when I see his name in my phone.

I look up and I see him in his room. He was shirtless laying in his bed. He sits up and our eyes meet for a second. He looks almost as upset as I feel. He offers me a small smile and waves at me.

I just stared at him. He looked as if he was about to say something. I shake my head and I slam my window shut.

I could not deal with this. I hop into my bed and drown myself under the covers.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Hey All ! So here it is as promised! By the way I'm working on posting a new story on here another FourTris Fanfic! So you should totally check it out!

Tris P.O.V.

"Tris honey. Wake up." A voice says softly to me. They nudge me softly.

My eyes blink open. It's Christina. "Your mom says you haven't eaten, so I brought you your fav." She says holding up a bag from McDonalds.

"Crispy ranch and bacon wrap?" I ask peeking out from the covers.

"With fries and a vanilla shake." I shoot up from my spot.

"You love me." I smile winking at her.

When I first wake up, I always have a moment of peace, where nothing matters and it is as if nothing has happened.

And I feel completely at ease.

And then the moment is over. I try my best to fake a smile at act as I am ok. I don't want anyones pity.

I take the bag from her and begin to eat, she sits on my bed.

"We need to talk…" She says softly.

I nod, hardly breathing between bites. I was so hungry!

She continues. "About Tobias." I stop eating. And drop my food.

"What about him?" I ask. My heart was weighing me down as she said his name.

"About what happened that night, he wants to talk about it.." She looked uneasy, as if she knew something but wouldn't say.

"There is nothing to say." I say in a voice so small I doubt she heard it.

She gives me a look. "There is something you should know. But I'm not the person who you should hear it from. As your best friend I'm telling you that if you really loved him you would try and hear what he has to say. You don't have to take him back, or make any rash decisions, just listen to what he has to say.."

I sigh. She is right. "Ok. I will."

"Good! I'm glad you said that, cause he is waiting downstairs." She says jumping up and running out of the room. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I put my bag of food on my nightstand.

I run my hands through my hair and I plop back down in my bed. I hear a knock.

"Come in."

The door is pushed open and he stands there, he wore plain green tshirt and light jeans and sneakers. His hands were shoved awkwardly in his pockets.

"Close the door." I say not looking at him. I pat the spot next to me on my bed for him to sit down.

He sits next to me. My heart was pounding. I could hardly bring myself to look at him, I felt so betrayed. When I needed him most… He was nowhere to be found..

I felt so empty and cold, I slid down further into my covers.

"Tris.." He began. Funny, my name used to sound so beautiful coming from his mouth. Now it just sounded so plain.

"Please look at me." He begged, his voice cracked. It caught my attention so I look up, his eyes had glasses over. My face is blank. He goes to reach for my hands, and I pull away.

"What happened that night was not what it looked like Tris. She threw herself on me. I was standing there, she came onto me and was trying to get me to go home with her. I was turning down all her attempts, she saw you coming. And threw herself on me." He paused. "Tris, I would never hurt you." His eyes looked sincere.

"I don't know what to believe." I whisper.

"It's ok if you don't choose to believe me, I wouldn't blame you. But all I'm asking for is another chance."

"Tris, that night. Did not go as expected." He began he took a deep breath. "That night I had something I wanted to tell you, I wanted to wait for a perfect moment to tell you. But…. I never got the chance. Tris Prior, I love you. SO much. It kills me that I couldn't protect you that night. It kills me that you think I would have had the intent to tried to hurt you. I have opened up to you in ways, I never have with anyone. You know me like no one else. I love you."

I don't know if it was me being hopeful, or if I was crazy but I believed him. He looked almost as torn up as I was about it.

"Please forgive me."

A sit up so our faces were inches apart. I breathe in his scent. I lean in and place a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." I say when I pull away.

"But I don't know if I can be with you… At least not right away." I say looking down.

I take a deep breath, talking about my feelings never came easy to me.

"When I saw what had happened, it killed me. I don't know if what you're telling me is true or not. I was never someone who trusted easily...And now I just don't know anymore I want to believe you." I wiped a few stray tears away from my eyes. "I want to go back to what we had but I don't know if I can.." I whisper.

He wipes a few tears from my eyes. My heart ached for him to just hold me, it took every ounce of my willpower to not just cave in and take him back, but I needed to look out for myself.

"But someday." I say, "I would like to go back to where we were." A small smile crosses his face.

He opens his arms wide for me, I wrap my arms around his torso. And his arms find there way around my small frame. Its as if his body swallows mine. I rest my head in the side of his neck.

"I missed you." He tell me, holding me closer. I wince a bit still sore from the pain.

He pulls back. "Sorry. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm still really sore." I admitted.

"And how are you taking things?" He asked. I knew what he meant.

"I crashed the car." I said looking down. "It brought back so many memories from that night…" I admit. "But I'm ok." I keep thinking of my dream where I talked to Al, I would never share that with anyone.

He gives me a small smile. "You know you can always talk to me right?" He asks and I nod.

"Let me take you somewhere tomorrow. " He says randomly.

"Where?" I ask suspiciously.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Tris P.O.V.

We must have fallen asleep together because in the morning I woke up with the sun shining in my face and an arm was draped around me.

I didn't have any nightmares throughout the night. I just felt safe. I was trying to figure out our situation together. Whatever was going on spooning probably wouldn't fall in the 'just friends' category.

But in this moment I wasn't sure if I cared.

He laid on the top of the covers and I was under them, I noticed a small blanket was carefully draped over him.

He looked so peaceful when he was dreaming. His strong muscles were relaxed, I could some of them peeking out from under his wrinkled t-shirt. It was Saturday morning, and I wasn't sure what he had planned for us.

I close my eyes again. I wasn't as sore as I had been. I could now move without problems. You could hardly tell anything was wrong. I mean despite the cuts and bruises.

I wanted to erase everything. I wanted to feel in control of my life again.

I keep thinking of what my mom and I had spoken about, me moving back to live with my grandma.. I was still debating going. But for some reason, he was the only real reason holding me back.

I feel him move beside me. I open my eyes slowly and look up at him. He was already looking down at me smiling.

"Good morning." He says rubbing his eyes. His voice was groggy and rough. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Morning." I say in return I didn't want to pull away from him but I knew it was for the best. I look at his arm wrapped around me and I feel a blush creep upon my cheeks.

He takes it away. "So where are we going today?" I ask.

"Surprise. Just get ready and change into some sweats or something like that." He tells me getting up from the bed.

"I'll be back in a hour." He says putting his shoes on he gives me a smile and is out the door. I roll over so I am on my stomach.

I sigh and pull myself up from my bed. I run into my bathroom and take a quick shower and do all my lady things and I am out within 15 minutes.

I through on a pair of grey soffee shorts a purple sportsbra and a white racerback tank. I pull on a purple zip up hoodie and a pair of purple nike running sneakers.

I blow dry my hair and once that is done I brush through it and pull it into a high pony tail.

45 minutes have gone by.

I walk down the stairs and go straight to the refrigerator. I open it up and scan for anything eatable.

Hmmmm… I grab a thing of strawberry greek yogurt. I close the door and open up the package and fish a spoon out from the drawer.

I take a seat on the stool and take small bites of my yogurt.

Where could he be taking me? Is the only thought that seems to be running through my head.

I finish up when I hear a knock on the door. I get rid of my trash and toss the spoon in the sink, it made a loud bang noise.

I open the door to find Tobia, he was wearing black basketball shorts, a black t-shirt and black nike running shoes.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we reach his car.

"Well….. Not telling" He says smirking as he opens the door for me and I get in. "Why not?" I ask pouting when he is seated behind the driving wheel.

"Because this way, you can't back out." He says winking at me.

I cross my arms and frown.

He begins to drive. "Ok. Fine!" He says exaggerating. "You've worn me down!" He says putting his hand on his heart.

"I talked to your mom." He tells me, I give him a confused look. "I'm taking you to a self defense class today! Yaaay!" He says trying to make light of it.

I raise my eyebrow. "I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much!" I say a little defensive.

"Tris, it's not that bad of an idea. I know the teacher, very well actually." He says trying to calm me down. "And just in case, something would happen again and I'm not there.. I want you to be safe." He says full heartedly.

I give in. "Fine." I say as we pull up in front of the gym.

We walk side by side into the building. He leads me down the long hall to a dark room, he flashes the lights on. The room was covered in blue mats. There were some punching bags and a few dummys lined against the wall. It was just the two of us.

"I thought it was a class?" I asked confused. I still was feeling a little distant from him. I didn't know for sure if I could trust him or not anymore.

Baby steps..

"Looks like your getting a private lesson." He says winking at me going over to a punching bag.

"You're gonna teach me?" I say just to clarify.

"Well…" He says gesturing to his muscles. "I am pretty…what's the word for it?" He said tapping his chin.

"Well… It isn't subtle." I say narrowing my gaze at him. Jokingly of course. He just laughed at me, I guess I'm not as intimidating as I thought.

"I was thinking more of _experienced_ ."

I just shake my head and give him a small smile. He talks me through a few stretches and then he has me stand in front of the punching bag.

I just look at the bag. It was at least 3 times my size.

"Go ahead." He says.

I shrug and throw a few hits at it. "Ok. Now try this." He puts his hand on my stomach.

"You're fast." He says, his mouth inches away from my ear. I can feel his breath it sends shivers down my spine.

"But. If someone comes at you, and they're bigger. You're going to want to keep your stomach strong. Like this." He pushes my stomach back so I was holding it parallel to the bag.

I feel him moving closer. I weasel my body away. "Like this?" I say throwing a few fast hits, you could hear the impact I left.

"Perfect."

We spent a while working with the punching bag.

"Ok." He says moving onto the middle of the mat, he motions for me to follow. So I do questioningly.

"Fight me." He says simply.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Come fight me." He repeats. "It's ok Tris, you won't hurt me."

I walk closer with my hands guarding my face. He puts his up in the same way.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

I throw in a few jabs at his torso. I hear the air whip out of him. He makes like he's going to hit me, but instead he hits the air centimeters away from my face.

"Part of fighting, is defending. So you won't get knocked down. Always keep your guard up. And don't limit yourself to using just your hands."

I nod. We step around each other. I go to throw a kick but instead he grabs my leg, I lose my balance. But instead of falling, he is holding me, keeping my head inches from the ground.

"Just be quick." He says winking putting me back on my feet.

He lets his hand linger on the small of my back. I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks.

The rest of the session went by like that, I would throw hits and he would critique me, teach me. I was getting better, and I felt stronger.

I liked spending time with him. I smile was planted on my face as we walked out of the room, when we ran into Eric and a few of his friends.

"What are you two doing here?" He says with a chuckle.

"Man don't start." Tobias says stepping in front of me, he stood in a protective stance.

I thought they were friends why was he acting this way.

"Why are you wasting time with this stiff anyway?" He paused planting a cocky smile on his face. "I bet you she won't put out anyways." His eyes glared at me.

I had an uneasy feeling grow in my stomach. Tobias hand clenched into a fist, and his jaw was locked.

Eric stepped closer so he was in Tobias face, "Mind if I get a try?" I could feel his eyes on me.

Tobias hand was turning white. I grab his hand. His head snaps toward me. His look softens.

"Lets go." I whisper.

Our hands lace together and I pull him towards the door. I am stopped when someone pulls my hand back.

It was Eric.

"Just leave me alone." I warn him.

"No. Cause when I see something I want. I get it." His grip tightened around my arm.

Before I could process what was happening. Tobias pushes him off of me, I stumble backwards and my back hits the wall.

"What do you think you're doing." Tobias demands in a tone I've never heard him in before. He pushes him back again and throws one swift punch knocking him off his feet. I gasp. I see blood.

He stays on the floor clutching his bleeding nose. "Don't ever touch her again." Tobias warns.

Erics friends help him up to his feet and they take off the other way.

Tobias puts his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asks. His voice soft.

"I'm fine." I say shaking him off. He drapes his arm around me as we walk out to his car. I lean into him, I couldn't help but look back and think about what had just happened.

The ride home was a quick one, he walks me to my door. I give him a small smile. "Thank you for everything." I say genuinely.

"Anytime." He smiles. "I'm sorry about what happened…" He said looking down at his shoes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I say lifting up his chin lightly so he was looking into my eyes. I smile at him. "You were just keeping a promise." I say hardly a whisper. "to keep me safe."

He smiles and kisses the palm of my hand.

I blush.

"I'll see you around." I say before I turn to go inside.

"Bye Tris."

I walk in and head straight to my bathroom. I take my time showering and go to get dressed into a pair of black leggings and a white baggy v-neck shift that fit like a dress. I put on a pair of socks and cuddle up in my bed, the sun had just set. It was 8:00 at night. I go to check my phone when I hear something hit my window.

I look up, I see something hit it again. I get up from my bed and go to my window and look out. I shake my head and smile, "What are you doing Tobias?" I ask with a giggle.

He stood on the ground dressed in what he had worn to homecoming, he was throwing pebbles at my window.

"Come down!" He shouts just loud enough for me to hear him. "I have a surprise for you." He has a huge smile spread across his face.

"Give me a sec." I shout down to him. I quickly slip on a pair of shoes and I run down the stairs and out the door. I walk over to where he was standing. But he was gone. Instead on the ground there were rose petals, I follow the trail, it leads to the gate of his backyard.

I slowly open the gate. And the image before my eyes took my breath away..

To be continued….

Prepare for tons of fluff ;P


	18. Chapter 18

Tris P.O.V.

My hand flew to my mouth that was gapped open in surprise.

"Tobias." I say in shock. I felt tears prickle in my eyes. But I wasn't sad I was overjoyed.

Before my eyes Tobias's backyard was decorated, his inground pool hand candles floating in it, lights were wrapped around the trees, and draped above us. And lastly rose petals were leading right to him.

The song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri was playing in the background.

"What is all this for?" I ask in awe.

"Well.. " He says coming closer to me. "Its obvious homecoming didn't go as either of us planned." He was now inches away from my face. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would rip right out of my chest.

"I can apologize a million times to you, but I never cheated on you. I never would hurt you." He pauses. "You think that someone so small would be so fragile, but you're not. You're the strongest person I don't need me to protect you, but that's all I want to do." He lets his hand rest on my hip, keeping my close. I felt the warmth of his hands through my t-shirt.

"That's one of the things I love about you Tris. You're strong, smart, beautiful, you have been through hell and back again and you're still fighting. You haven't given up, and I was hoping you haven't given up on me." He paused. "Tris, I love you."

Without saying anything I close the space between us, launching myself into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds me close picking me up.

I pull away just enough for our faces to be inches apart. I look up at him. "I love you too Tobias."

And just like that the gap between us is closed and our lips meet. The kiss was soft and slow, no need to rush. It was the perfect moment.

"Tris, will you be mine?" He says in a whisper when we pull apart.

"Yes." I couldn't contain my happiness. "Now can I ask you something?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Anything." He said still holding me close.

"Dance with me?"

He chuckled and pulled me closer, my head resting on his chest, close enough to hear his heartbeat. We began to sway to the music playing. He laced his fingers with mine and spun me around, and pulled me right back close to him.

"This is perfect." I say softly to him.

"You are perfect." I blush as he kisses the top of my heat.

Tobias P.O.V.

It has been a few hours since Tris had come by. We were now sitting on the ledge on the pool dangling our feet in the water.

She had her head tilted back with her eyes closed and a smile spread across her face, God she's so beautiful.

She looked so peaceful.

"So how did you do all of this?"

"I'm incredible, what can I say." She just raised her eyebrow at me. "Christina helped me." I finally admitted.

"Remind me to thank her." She said winking at me.

It was an unusually hot night for this time of year. "Wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me just run home real—" Her voice was cute off when I playfully pushed her into the water. I jumped in right after her. She resurfaced and was laughing. The water where we were was shallow enough for me to still be able to touch the floor. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I could feel her rapid heartbeat in my chest. Our faces were inches apart.

"Well that escalated quickly." She joked. Splashing me with the water.

"Hey!" I released her and splashed her back. She tried to swim away. She was fast, I went to follow her but my clothes were weighing me down. I wrestled myself out of my shirt to catch up to her.

When I was next to her I grabbed her waist and swung her around in my arms, she was laughing. She was looking into my eyes when I stopped. She spun herself around so she was facing me, she glances down and blushes a light pink color.

She runs her hand over the tattoos on my back. She gives a small smile.

"TOBIAS EATON!" I hear someone yell, our heads snap up.

"What are you doing?" I hear my father yell again. Great.

"Tris you should go home." I say softly to her so only she can hear.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked worried.

I nod. "I'll be fine." I lie.

Marcus was glaring at me. He had been out drinking. I could tell by the way he slurred his words.

We swim to the edge and pull ourselves up from the water. Tris keeps her head down and avoids his gaze. I grab her a towel and wrapped it around her. I could feel Marcus's gaze on the back of my head.

"Call me." She says before she grabbed her shoes and walked fast out of our yard.

The second she was out of earshot I knew I was in for it.

"Tobias…" He slurred. I walked right passed him and headed for the door. He grabs onto my shoulder hard and forces me to look back.

"You're drunk." I say harshly pushing him off me. He stumbled after me as I walked back inside.

I hear his loud footsteps following me.

It's been like this ever since my mother passed away. He'd ignore me (I was perfectly fine with that), then he would go to work, and at the end of the night he would show up at home(if at all) piss drunk.

He would yell, and try to throw bunches. I pitied him. I know I shouldn't feel any kind of sympathy for the man considering what he used to do to me.

I haven't worried about him attacking me in a long time, drunk or not he had some common sense that he wouldn't win this time.

I heard glass break. "What did I tell you about bringing people over.." He slurred. I ignored him and went to the stairs. He grabbed my leg sending me to the ground.

I kicked him off me. He pulled me up harshly by my arm. He tried to throw a few punches, I easily dodged them. I pushed him away and he went falling to the floor.

To be continued…


End file.
